Boda & Bailes
by LadyEluney
Summary: [SemiAU; OoC] En la boda de sus mejores amigos cualquier cosa puede pasar. Principalmente cuando Ally entra en un juego que sabe que luego se puede llegar a arrepentir y descubrir la solución al problema. [Contiene material NO apto para personas sensibles]
1. ·La Dama de Honor·

_Austin & Ally no me pertece, es un producto de Disney, Kevin Kopelow y Heath Seifert._

* * *

**·Allyson Dawson·**

Guardó las cosas necesarias en su cartera de mano: maquillaje, hilo y agujas para emergencias, tijeras de acero plegables, broches, horquillas, pantimedias adicionales y ropa interior. Se sorprendió cuanto podía entrar en un algo tan pequeño como eso. Desesperadamente buscó el celular. Sus pantuflas resonaban suavemente en el suelo. Lo encontró apoyado arriba de la mesada de la cocina. Se preguntó cómo había llegado allí. Tenía la cabeza muy alborotada como para recordarlo. Fue al botiquín del baño y tomó un blíster con aspirinas. Sabía que en estas últimas semanas se había estado exigiendo demasiado y que pronto –seguramente esta misma noche– le comenzaría a pasar factura. Guardó el móvil y las aspirinas en la cartera.

Fue a la habitación y con el dolor en el alma se quitó las cómodas y acolchadas pantuflas para colocarse los zapatos cerrados con taco de diez centímetros y plataforma de tres centímetros color coral que Trish le obligó a comprar. Se masajeó la pierna derecha, como si eso fuera a evitar que dentro de unas horas, el golpe recibido en la despedida de soltera no empezara a afectarle el andar.

Se paró y alisó su vestido color champagne. Era sin tirantes, escote recto y falda línea «A» hasta tres dedos por encima de la rodilla. En la cintura llevaba una amplia tira de tela color coral que terminaba atrás en un delicado lazo cuidadosamente realizado cuyas cintas caían elegantemente hasta por abajo del ruedo del vestido. Arriba de la mesa de noche estaba lo único que le faltaba: la gargantilla de tela. Estaba hecha con el mismo material del lazo de la cintura, tenía cuatro centímetros de ancho y era del tamaño justo para que no le cortara la respiración. Se la colocó prendiendo los ganchos en la parte de atrás.

—Creo que no falta nada. ―dijo mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

―Ally, necesito tu ayuda, por favor. ―le gritó su amiga desde la otra habitación.

Rápidamente acudió al llamado y ver a su amiga con el vestido la emocionó.

―Te ves tan hermosa, Trish. ―le dijo con ternura, llevándose las manos al corazón.

―Lo sé ―respondió, restándole importancia al halago.―, pero ahora necesito que me ayudes a subir la cremallera. No llego a la parte de atrás.

Ally atravesó la habitación hasta llegar junto a Trish. Por suerte, el cierre se deslizó sin problemas sobre la bajaespalda de Trish, abrazando perfectamente su cuerpo. Con los arreglos de último momento no estaban seguras de cómo quedaría, pero los resultados se mostraban como si nada hubiese pasado.

Trish dio media vuelta quedando cara a cara con su amiga, con una mueca de preocupación.

―Ally, estoy nerviosa, no sé qué hacer. No… no lo quiero hacer.

Ally la miró preocupada y le colocó las manos en los hombros, dándole ánimos.

―¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? ―le preguntó. Trish negó con la cabeza y Ally la abrazó.― Sólo estás nerviosa. Es algo muy grande lo que vas a hacer hoy.

―Lo sé. Es que fue tan repentino para mí. ―Ally se separó de ella y la miró sorprendida.

―¿Repentino? Hace más de un año y medio que estamos con esto, Trish.

―Lo sé. Pero hasta hace unas horas lo veía muy lejano. ¿Y si sale algo mal? ¿O si cambia de opinión? ¿O todo se estropea de repente?

Ally la miró extrañada. Pero sonrió rápidamente.

Nada va a salir mal. ¿Acaso te olvidaste quien organizó todo? ―dijo moviendo los pulgares apuntándose a sí misma, guiñando rápidamente el ojo derecho y con una sonrisa bromista. Trish sonrió.― Lo que salió mal ya se arregló. Además, no debes preocuparte por si «cambia de opinión». Si no te amara no estarías hoy aquí, vestida tan hermosa, con ese peinado tan bonito y a punto de unir tu vida con él. Desde un principio él te habría rechazado y no se te hubiera propuesto. No tienes que preocuparte en lo más mínimo por eso. ―le explicó de forma maternal.― Ambos ―dijo remarcando la palabra.― serían unos idiotas y cobardes si a último momento deciden cambiar de parecer. No tienes que preocuparte. Tú lo amas y él te ama. Y ambos lo saben.

Trish sonrió ampliamente y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga agradeciéndole en silencio.

―Me harás llorar. Y no quiero porque se me va a correr el maquillaje. ―le dijo.― Lo siento, estos últimos días me han afectado y estoy un poco sensible.

―Tranquila. Todo está y va estar bien.

Un ruido en la puerta se escuchó y se separaron para dirigir su atención al lugar de donde provenía. Era la pequeña prima de Trish, Lucy. Tenía un vestido similar al de Ally sólo que con tirantes y largo hasta el suelo. El cabello suelto y totalmente lacio estaba adornado con una vincha con una delicada flor de tela color coral.

―Tío nos espera en el auto. ―dijo la niña de 8 años.

―Dile que ya vamos. Tengo que ponerme los zapatos. ―ante las palabras de Trish la niña se retiró.

―Tengo que hacer una llamada. Ya vuelvo. ―le avisó Ally.

Fue hasta el patio trasero y sacó el móvil de la cartera. Se dio permiso para suspirar relajadamente por primera vez en el día. Miró al cielo, buscando aplacar los nervios. Se estaba nublando. Quizás llovería a la madrugada. Sólo esperaba que si llovía sea mientras estaban todos adentro y refugiados bajo el techo del salón.

El día había sido muy agitado. Llegó temprano en la mañana y empezó a organizar las cosas para un improvisado spa casero. Con Trish se relajaron mientras se pintaban las uñas, comían snacks y miraban una película de comedia romántica. Luego almorzaron unas pastas con salsa napolitana que pidieron en el restaurante de la esquina. El tiempo se pasó rapidísimo. Cuando terminaron de almorzar inmediatamente llegó Lucy y tras ella, casi en seguida, Mary, la peluquera, maquilladora y vecina de al lado.

Lucy, para la suerte de las chicas ya se había bañado en su casa y su peinado era tan sencillo que en quince minutos ya estuvo lista. La vistieron y le dieron indicaciones de que se quedara quieta mirando televisión si quería, pero que tratara, por favor, de no ensuciarse o desarreglarse, algo que cumplió hasta el último minuto.

Ally había notado que por tanto estrés y nervios, Trish había adelgazado unos kilos y, para prevenir le pidió que se probara el vestido.

¡La sorpresa que se llevaron! El vestido, hecho a medida, le quedaba grande de cintura. Unas pinzas y alfileres, la máquina de coser de la mamá de Trish, la rapidez y eficacia de Ally fueron necesarios para arreglarlo. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después habían hecho mella en los nervios de las chicas y el vestido estaba _casi_ listo. «Casi» porque ahora había que arreglarlo en la cadera. Otros veinticinco minutos más en la máquina de coser y estuvo como si nunca se hubiese presentado problema alguno.

Trish aprovechó el percance del vestido para que Mary la peinara y maquillara, con resultados espectaculares. Mary definió los rizos naturales de Trish con una buclera y los recogió en un peinado estilo griego, con un tocado de flores blancas. Los delicados y finos mechones de rulos que enmarcaban su cara la hacían ver hermosa, además de resaltarle los pómulos.

Luego fue su turno. Un peinado semirecogido levantado en la parte superior para darle volumen, trenza cosida a un lado que terminaba con una coleta semibaja y ondas en el cabello suelto de la coleta. Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos que se le hicieron eternos esperando mientras la maquillaban y peinaban, más otros diez vistiéndose, estaba lista. Trish había decidido ponerse el vestido a último momento por miedo a ensuciarlo. Decisión aprobada por Mary y Ally.

Hacía no más de diez minutos que había despedido a Mary en la puerta y le pareció una eternidad. La mujer les había deseado mucha suerte y diversión.

«Yo seguro que la tendré», pensó Ally, pícaramente.

Marcó el número al que debía comunicarse. Luego de cinco tonadas le atendieron.

―¿Todo bien por allá? ―preguntó la voz del otro lado.

―Las dudas atacan de nuevo, pero tengo todo controlado. ―respondió Ally.― Ya estamos listas y por partir. ¿Y él? ―preguntó luego de una pausa.

―Bien, nervioso, ansioso y preocupado por las dudas.

―Dile que todo está bien y que yo aseguro que no hay nada por lo que preocuparse. Nos vemos luego. Adiós. ―colgó sin esperar respuesta. Guardó el teléfono y se dirigió adentro.

La ansiedad siempre le daba mucha sed. Antes de irse decidió tomar un vaso de agua. «Tal vez otro no vendría mal», pensó después de terminar el primer vaso.

Afuera, la esperaban Trish, Lucy y el señor De La Rosa dentro del Mercedes-Benz W219 color blanco con un moño gigante blanco en la parte superior, anunciando el evento especial al que asistirían.

El viaje fue muy silencioso y sólo se escuchaba la música de la radio y los retos de Ally hacia Trish cada vez que ésta se mordía los labios con evidentes nervios.

―No te muerdas los labios. ―le decía mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro. ―Quitarás la pintura.― Trish sólo se cruzaba de brazos.

El tráfico no ayudó mucho pero cuarenta minutos después llegaron a su destino, la Iglesia de San Patricio en Miami Beach. Ally todavía se preguntaba por qué eligieron casarse en otra ciudad. El padre de Trish detuvo el vehículo a unos veinte metros de la entrada y todos se bajaron del auto. Ally tuvo que ayudar a Trish con su voluminoso vestido. Nerviosa, se paró y llamó la atención de las otras tres personas presentes. Sacó de adentro del auto una canasta pequeña decorada con tul y cintas blancas con un doble fondo, oculto por un estilo de almohadilla forrada en blanco. Abajo se encontraban los anillos cuidadosamente envueltos en una tela color oro; arriba estaban los pétalos que terminarían adornando el pasillo. Cuidadosamente doblado y apoyado sobre los pétalos estaba el velo. Ally lo tomó y comenzó a colocárselo a Trish después de entregarle la canasta a Lucy.

―Yo entro primero y me aseguro que todo esté bien. Cuando comience la música tú ―dijo apuntando a Lucy.― entras primero tirando los pétalos. ¿Ya sabes cuándo entregar los anillos? ―la niña asintió. Lo habían ensayado muchas veces.― Bien. ―miró a Trish y la abrazó delicadamente.― Estás muy hermosa.

Nada más parecido a la realidad. El vestido en color marfil le quedaba realmente hermoso. El escote cruzado en forma de corazón con el efecto drapeado siguiendo las líneas del corte del escote y la cintura alta le remarcaban sus atributos. La falda era en corte de baile hasta el suelo. El hermoso y delicado bordado mostraba un dibujo de flores y hojas con filigranas y líneas meramente decorativas que empezaban aisladas para comenzar a tupirse a medida que bajaba hasta el ruedo de la falda. Los zapatos blancos con puntera abierta y una flor en la punta iban haciendo juego con el tocado de su cabeza y el ramo de flores blancas y amarillas que ahora sostenía en sus manos.

La castaña comenzó a caminar en dirección a la Iglesia pero fue interrumpida.

―Ally… ―la llamó Trish. Cuando la aludida se dio media vuelta vio a Trish señalando sus labios.

―¡Oh! Claro. ―sacó de su cartera el lápiz labial y se los retocó a Trish.― ¡Perfecta! ―anunció feliz. Vio en los ojos de Trish un deje de preocupación y duda.― Todo va a salir bien. No te preocupes. ―la calmó con una sonrisa.

Miró la hora en su móvil. Cuarenta minutos de viaje y diez minutos tarde. Esperaba que no haya problemas con el tiempo.

Caminó tan rápido como los zapatos se lo permitían. En la entrada se detuvo para admirar el edificio. La Iglesia, pintada con colores claros, estaba construida en una exquisita mezcla entre el estilo cisterciense, el románico y un austero estilo gótico. Se llegaba a la entrada por medio de unos escalones don dos divisiones marcadas por dos pasamanos. A los lados estaba la barandilla, hecha con hermosos balaustres rematado con un pasamano rectangular a juego. Luego del pequeño descanso estaba la entrada: un arco formado por cuatro arquivoltas decoradas con un pilar a cada lado. El techo, a dos aguas, tenía en la punta una cruz, indicando la religión profesante. En la fachada se podía apreciar la ventana ornamental con el diseño de un mandala circular, cuyo dibujo recordaba a una flor de largos, delgados y elegantes pétalos.

Entró al lugar y contempló la hermosura mientras se apoyaba la rodilla derecha en el suelo y se hacía la Santa Señal.

El techo era de madera clara y de él colgaban numerosas arañas: cada una consistía en un foco grande y circular rodeado por otros más pequeños. Las arañas de techo se encontraban distribuidas en dos hileras, alumbrando toda la longitud de lugar. En el pasillo central habían colocado una alfombra roja, llegando desde la entrada hasta el altar. Los asientos de la congregación en caoba estaban distribuidos en dos hileras; en sus extremos, tenían decoraciones con flores blancas cuyos tallos estaban unidos por una cinta blanca. A los lados, una serie de arcadas dejaba mostrar en las paredes los vitrales, con motivos de las estaciones del Vía Crucis que dejaban entrar una tenue luz predominantemente azul.

Sobre la puerta de entrada en un balcón interno, estaba el órgano. Los tubos eran cortos en el centro, con tendencia a alargarse a medida que se acercaban a las paredes. Sobre los tubos cortos se encontraba la ventana ornamental.

El altar, al fondo y bajo una sencilla bóveda de crucería y sobre un estrado al que se accedía subiendo cuatro escalones, consistía en una plancha de concreto sobre cuatro baluartes con una franja dorada en el centro hacían a la vez de patas. Detrás de él había un arco decorado con imágenes en relieve; en el centro del arco estaba colgando una cruz. Delante del altar se encontraba un apoya-rodillas acolchado para los novios y con un apoyabrazos, que consistía en un marco de metal con dibujos de espirales en el medio, en color dorado.

Se erguió y caminó por el costado izquierdo de la Iglesia, pues no quería llamar la atención caminando por el pasillo central. Fue hasta el primer banco, con el sonido del murmullo a su espalda; todos comentando sobre la hora y la ausencia de cierta persona. Ella no prestó atención.

En el primer banco se encontró con la familia De La Rosa y saludó a la madre de Trish y luego a Rico*, el hermano de su amiga, siguiendo por los abuelos. Mientras saludaba a los demás conocidos podía sentir como dos pares de ojos la miraban fijamente. Sabía perfectamente quienes eran, dónde estaban y por qué la miraban de esa forma. Volvió a su lugar junto a Rico.

En el banco de al lado, sólo separado por los dos metros de pasillo central estaba la familia del novio y el padrino de bodas que la veían con nervios y preocupación en su cara. Les devolvió la mirada y los calmó con un asentimiento de cabeza que demostraba que todo estaba bien.

Dio media vuelta y miró hacia el organista, quien ya estaba en su lugar, esperándola. Ally levantó la mano derecha a la altura de sus ojos, como en señal de «pare». El hombre comprendió el gesto y comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial de una manera asombrosa, haciendo parecer que el techo del lugar se levantaría por el sonido de la hermosa música.

A partir de ese momento todo pareció transcurrir muy rápido y lento a la vez: la entrada de Trish junto a su padre, las palabras del sacerdote, el intercambio de anillos, el _sí_ de ambos y el beso final, tan de cuentos de princesas. Realmente hermoso y ella tan sentimental, que casi se le escapan las lágrimas de felicidad. Las controló, no quería aparecer en las siguientes fotos con la máscara de pestañas corrida y marcándole un camino negro en cada mejilla.

Ally estuvo tranquila en lo que transcurría la ceremonia, pero había algo –mejor dicho alguien– que la ponía continuamente nerviosa. Ese rubio al otro lado del pasillo no le sacó la mirada de encima en ningún momento, la hacía sentir desnuda e incómoda. En ningún momento se atrevió a devolverle la mirada porque lo conocía demasiado para saber que si lo hacía, caería en la primera jugada de él.

«Hoy no. ―pensó.― Este juego se juega de a dos, y ésta vez voy a participar. No como antes» ―se dijo, decidida, mientras salía del recinto pisando el arroz que los demás asistentes habían arrojado hace unos instantes a los recién casados.

* * *

Pueden googlear la Iglesia como «Saint Patrick's Church Miami Beach». No sé mucho (nada) de arquitectura, pero por lo que estuve averiguando esos estilos son lo más parecido que pude encontrar. Si alguien sabe y me puede corregir, se lo agradecería.

*Decidí poner a Rico (Rodríguez) como hermano de Trish porque, además de adorar a ese chico, me parece mejor que JJ (hermano de Trish en la serie, interpretado por Devan Leos). Y, obviamente porque es el hermano menor de Raini Rodríguez.

Si quieren en mi tumblr puedo dejarles las imágenes de los peinados de cada chica. Sólo comenten.

Besos :)


	2. ·El Padrino·

_Austin & Ally no me pertece, es un producto de Disney, Kevin Kopelow y Heath Seifert._

* * *

**·Austin Moon·**

**S**intió la vibración en la pierna izquierda. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y, al notar que el celular seguía moviéndose, lo tomó y con paso apresurado salió afuera. Más tranquilo, atendió la llamada luego de fijarse en la pantalla el nombre de la persona.

―¿Todo bien por allá? ―preguntó él, nervioso, sin esperar un saludo o siquiera saludar.

―Las dudas atacan de nuevo, pero tengo todo controlado. ―le respondió la chica, pasando de largo el hecho de no saludarse mutuamente.― Ya estamos listas y por partir. ¿Y él? ―preguntó, luego de una pausa.

―Bien, nervioso, ansioso y preocupado por las dudas. ―prácticamente se estaba describiendo a él mismo y no sólo a su amigo, pero trató de que la castaña no lo notara, cosa que consiguió.

―Dile que todo está bien y que yo le aseguro que no hay nada por lo que preocuparse. Nos vemos luego. Adiós. ―El sonido del _tuutuutuu_ al otro lado de la línea le anunció que la joven chica había colgado la llamada sin siquiera dale tiempo a despedirse. «Deben ser los nervios. Todos estamos igual.» pensó, excusándola de toda culpa.

Los nervios y preocupaciones habían comenzado hace sólo un mes y medio atrás, cuando se empezaron a dar cuenta que la fecha estaba prácticamente frente a sus narices.

Trish le había dicho a Ally que tenía dudas acerca de casarse. Ally se enojó y le gritó, ante la sorpresa de Trish, quien nunca había visto así a su amiga. La morena rápidamente acudió a Austin buscando consolaciòn.

―…y me dijo que no podía decir eso a sólo unas semanas de casarme, con todo prácticamente listo. Me gritó. Nunca antes lo había hecho. Tenía miedo.― le había dicho Trish, con la tristeza en el rostro. Fueron cinco días en los Ally estaba tan furiosa que no quería acercarse –o hablarle– a Trish. Una verdadera tortura para ambas.

―Siento decirte esto, pero Ally tiene razón. ―le respondió él, tranquilamente, tratando de no hacerla enojar o entristecerla más aún. Le había costado mantenerse al margen, tratando de que su mejor amigo no se enterase para no angustiarlo.― No le puedes hacer esto a Dez. Además, no puedes estar enojada con Ally. Imagínate que no se presente. ―Austin sabía que por más que estuviera enojada, Ally asistiría igual. Ya había pasado hace unos años atrás, cuando el grupo se enteró de la posibilidad de que Ally se vaya a Nueva York para estudiar en MUNY, ellos se enojaron porque no querían que se vaya y, a pesar de la actitud que habían tenido, Ally asistió a la fiesta de lanzamiento del primer disco de Austin.

―Irá igual.

―Pero no como madrina o Dama de Honor. ―los ojos de Trish se nublaron de duda, ante esa posibilidad. Austin sabía que Ally era muy importante para Trish y viceversa, y no verla como la madrina de bodas sería raro, no sólo para él, sino para todo aquel que conociera la amistad de ambas.― ¿A dónde conseguirás una madrina de bodas tan eficaz y buena amiga como Ally?

Trish suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior. Había dado en el clavo.

―¿Podrías…podrías ser un intermediario? ―le dijo luego de una pausa. Austin sonrió y asintió.

Un mensaje de texto y luego de una hora Ally estaba allí, esperando una disculpa, sentada tranquilamente en el sofá blanco del departamento de Austin, con él a su lado y Trish frente a ella. Austin se paró para retirase. Adivinando la acción, Trish lo miró pidiéndole que se quedara. Él sólo la ignoró y se fue a la cocina, dejando a las mujeres solas.

Todo pareció ir bien porque a los minutos él alcanzaba a escucharlas risas alegres de las jóvenes. Todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Ally apareció en la cocina, buscando algo para beber.

―¿Y bien? ¿Ya hablaron? ―su pregunta era obvia, pero prefería que ella le contestara.

―Todo bien. Ella reconoció que lo que había dicho, a pesar de todo, no estaba bien, y yo reconocí que había actuado con premeditación y exageración. ―le respondió la castaña, con la cabeza dentro de la heladera, buscando algo para beber.― ¿Quieres? ―le preguntó con una botella de Coca-Cola en la mano. Él asintió y le pasó tres vasos de la alacena.

―Así que todo volverá a la normalidad. O tan normal como puede ser con dos locas como ustedes. ―la broma hizo sonreír a Ally. La chica le devolvió un vaso y le pasó el otro con la bebida dentro.― ¿No le vas a dar a Trish? ―le preguntó mirando curioso el vaso vacío.

―Ni que Dez y tú fueran más normales que nosotras ―Austin sólo alzó los hombros, quitándole importancia.― Y contestando a tu pregunta, Trish se fue. Dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas pendientes.

―Y, ¿tú ya te vas? ―le preguntó sugestivamente, acercándose lentamente, de manera casi imperceptible, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.― Podemos ver una película, si quieres.

―Lamento rechazar tu «tentadora» oferta, pero mañana tengo un día ocupado, ya que volví a mi trabajo de Dama de Honor. Debo levantarme temprano y ya es tarde. ―Ella también se había acercado, haciendo que entre ellos quedara menos de un metro de distancia. Dejó el vaso, ahora vacío, sobre la mesada y salió de la cocina para ir hacia la salida. Austin la siguió por detrás para abrirle la puerta y despedirla.

Le abrió la puerta; cuando ella estaba a punto de cruzarla, puso un brazo entre la chica y la salida, impidiéndole el paso.

―Por favor, quédate. ―le pidió arrinconándola contra la pared, al lado de la puerta, acercó sus rostros, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba desde la mejilla hasta el cuello, haciendo el camino varias veces. La besó y se sorprendió cuando ella respondió el gesto. Comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero Ally evitó que lo hiciera frenándolo con su mano.

―No. ―le respondió luego de terminar al beso mucho antes de que Austin hubiera querido.― Quizás después de la Boda. ―Austin sonrió. Ella retiró la mano del chico de su cintura, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió caminando por el pasillo hasta la puerta del ascensor.― Adiós. ―le dijo antes de desaparecer en el elevador.

Y ahora estaban allí, luego de un asomo de tormenta, a punto de concluir con algo que ni siquiera había comenzado.

Entró nuevamente al recinto y enseguida sintió las miradas curiosas clavadas en él. Por supuesto, todos comentaban, desde que llegó, su presencia. Escuchó, como lejanos susurros decían «¡Es Austin Moon!», «¿Acaso no es ese el cantante…?» o «No puedo creer que él esté aquí». Nunca le molestó el hecho de llamar la atención, es más, se podría decir que le gustaba, pero estar encerrado en un lugar con un montón de personas que lo miraban de reojo y hablaban en secreto sobre él lo irritaba en demasía.

«¿Por qué, simplemente, no se acercan y me hablan? ―pensó.― No golpeo a nadie.» Aunque reconsideraría la última parte si continuaban así.

Sin prestar atención a las voces molestas, caminó hasta el frente y se paró junto a su mejor amigo, quien lo miró dudoso. Increíblemente, el habitual despiste en Dez no había impedido que notara que su novia se comportara de manera extraña hacía tan sólo unas semanas atrás. Se había dado cuenta de la vacilación de Trish, ante la sorpresa de Austin y Ally.

―Está todo bien. Ya están en camino. ―le dijo Austin, respondiendo a la no formulada pregunta. Dez sólo suspiró relajadamente, quitando tensión de su cuerpo.

―Bien. ―respondió.

Observó cómo estaba vestido. No estaba tan colorido como lo era habitualmente, era más bien monocromático. El frac colonial*, los zapatos y la camisa eran color blanco, mientras que el chaleco, el pañuelo en el bolsillo y la corbata mariposa eran el color marfil claro. Algo que realmente resaltaba era el extraño color de su cabello. Si no fuera por él juraría que ese no era su amigo.

―Dez, tienes torcida la corbata. Déjame acomodarla. ―alzó las manos al cuello de su amigo antes de decir las palabras. Por inercia Dez también se llevó las manos al cuello. Austin pudo ver que algo resplandeció en la muñeca de su mejor amigo y, antes de que éste las bajara tomó una y observó con atención.― ¿Dónde conseguiste estos gemelos? ―preguntó curioso.

―Internet. Yo también me merecía algo bonito ―fue la simple respuesta del pelirrojo en una actitud infantil. Los gemelos eran de color dorado y tenían forma de joystick de consola de videojuegos. Austin levantó los hombros. Obviamente esas cosas curiosas se encontraban sólo en Internet.

―Ojalá hubiese sabido antes. Los míos son… ―hizo una pausa buscando una palabra adecuada.― normales, aburridos. ―completó, mostrándolos. Los suyos eran un simple círculo color plata, sin ningún detalle.

Los gemelos eran tan aburridos como su vestimenta. Esmoquin, zapatos y chaleco en color negro; la corbata, sujeta con un alfiler de corbata, y el pañuelo en el bolsillo, en color marfil, como su amigo. La camisa era en color blanco.

Se acomodó las solapas del saco. Aunque sabía que se veía bien, se sentía realmente incómodo. Prefería, por lejos, sus zapatillas y jeans, peinarse con los dedos y las frescas remeras de mangas cortas o musculosas.

Pudo notar el nerviosismo de su amigo por la manera en que este se balanceaba; parecía un niño esperando impaciente en la cola para acceder a un juego de un parque de diversiones. Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago, y se mecía de adelante hacia atrás apoyando primero el talón y luego la punta del pie, con la mirada perdida en el frente, en una fría y pequeña escultura de un ángel con cara de estreñido cuando debería parecer estar en paz. Austin sonrió.

Dez aún conservaba esa esencia de niño que siempre lo caracterizó. A pesar de que a su edad parecía inmaduro, los que lo conocían, sabían que él podía ser serio si se lo proponía y algo realmente le interesaba. No por nada había llegado a ser un importante director de videos musicales, para luego expandirse a la televisión y de a poco, adentrase en el cine.

Sus _arranques infantiloides_, como Ally y Trish le decían, era lo Austin más apreciaba en su amigo, ya que, en parte y gracias a él, podía decir que mantenía los pies en la Tierra y la cabeza centrada.

―¿Eres Austin Moon? ―le preguntó una muy sonrojada chica rubia. Tendría unos 16 años y se notaba que había reunido mucho valor para ir a hablarle. Tenía un hermoso vestido color celeste hasta debajo de la rodilla y una campera de satén blanca.

―Ese mismo. ―le contestó con simpatía y una inevitable sonrisa ladeada, incitándola inconscientemente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, sintió vergüenza de sí mismo. Por más que la diferencia en edad no sea mucha, era considerable.― ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

―¿Me darías, por favor, un autógrafo? ―le dijo en un susurro. A Austin le pareció raro que no le haya extendido un papel, revista o algo similar, pues siempre le hacían firmar y luego le formulaban la pregunta. Curioso.

―Claro. ―afirmó.― ¿Tienes un papel o algo?

La niña no respondió, pero le extendió una birome con un papel blanco, que le resultó conocido. Por curiosidad, lo dio vuelta y descubrió que era la tarjeta de invitación de la boda.

―A nombre de Ashley, por favor ―firmó y le entregó el papel.― Gracias. ―dijo la niña.

―No se la muestres a él ―le susurró, señalando a Dez, refiriéndose a la tarjeta escrita.― En estos momentos, cualquier cosa referida a la boda lo puede alterar. ―la niña asintió. Austin notó que la chica tenía una cámara de fotos en sus manos y sus dedos se paseaban nerviosos por ella.―Si quieres una foto, cuando termine la Misa búscame afuera y con gusto me haré una contigo.

―Sí, ―afirmó Ashley con una enorme sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas.― ¡Gracias!

Pasó frente a él y saludó a Dez con tanta familiaridad que despertó su curiosidad.

―¿Quién era? ―preguntó Austin a Dez cuando la joven desapareció.

―Es muy joven para ti. ―reprochó Dez.

―No es eso. Es que no es familiar tuyo y te saludó como si te conociera de toda la vida.

―Es Ashley Williams, la hija de Sonya.

―¿Tu vecinita Ashley? ¿La que jugaba con Didi?―preguntó sorprendido. El pelirrojo asintió. Ahora no era tan _vecinita_. Y seguro ya no jugaba a las muñecas con la hermana de Dez.― Wow, como pasó el tiempo. ―dijo casi en un susurro. Esa era la razón por la cual la chica le parecía conocida. La última vez que recordaba haberla visto fue cuando él tenía unos quince o dieciséis años y ella, quizás, siete u ocho.

Divagó en sus cavilaciones, reflexionando, a raíz de ver a Ashley tan crecida, en el tiempo transcurrido. Sin darse cuenta los años habían trascurrido muy rápido.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando un sonido en la entrada llamó su atención –y la de todos, al parecer–. Se giró, pues se imaginó que era la novia quien había llegado, pero no era ella, era Ally. De repente, sin motivo que él conociera, se puso tenso y nervioso, al igual que Dez. La observó caminar tímidamente por el lado izquierdo de la Iglesia, evitando mirar a todos. Llegó al frente y saludó a los familiares de Trish, quienes la recibieron gustosos.

Él y Dez la miraban descaramente, esperando una palabra, un gesto, una mirada que los tranquilizara y relajara.

Cuando ella les dio una mirada tranquilizadora, ambos relajaron sus hombros, quitando un poco de tensión de sus cuerpos. Apenas comenzó la marcha nupcial, Dez se irguió tanto como pudo su cuerpo, los ojos se abrieron y el momento de relajación no duró mucho, pues su cuerpo estaba tan rígido como un bloque de cemento. Austin sonrió. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso y, en cierto punto, eso le causaba un poco de gracia.

Primero, entró la pequeña prima de Trish, de la cual no recordaba su nombre. La niña iba dejando pétalos que sacaba de su canasta, caminando a un paso lento y claramente ensayado, pero sin perder la gracia y ternura que puede tener una niña. Detrás de ella, a unos pares de metros, entraron Trish y su padre. Ella estaba hermosa, el color del vestido hacía resaltar su bella cara y el color oscuro de sus ojos, brillosos de la emoción, y su cabello ondulado le caia sobre el cuello.

La piel oscura del señor De La Rosa era un completo contraste en comparación con su traje. Vestía un traje blanco; las solapas y los bordes de los bolsillos eran negros, al igual que la corbata y los zapatos. La camisa y el chaleco, acompañaban en la gama del blanco.

Todos miraban como padre e hija llegaban; ella tomaba el brazo izquierdo de su padre, con la sonrisa sincera de felicidad pegada a su rostro. Dez, nervioso y tenso, los esperaba frente al altar. Llegaron al final del pasillo y ambos se fundieron en un hermoso abrazo, el hombre le dio un beso en cada mejilla a su hija, para luego darle la mano a Dez. Tomó la mano de Trish y la enlazó con la del pelirrojo, un gesto público de su aprobación del matrimonio que se iba a concretar. Asintió mirando a Dez y luego, con ojos vidriosos, se colocó junto a su esposa.

Los novios se encaminaron tomados de las manos hacia el lugar especial para ellos frente al altar.

―Nos reunimos hoy aquí para presenciar la unión entre estas dos almas que encontraron el amor y…―Austin dejó de escuchar y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia su izquierda, al otro lado del pasillo, a dónde estaba Ally. No pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que estaba y no tuvo reparo en observar lo largas que parecían sus piernas con el vestido y los zapatos. Ella sonreía por su amiga y él sonreía por verla a ella.

Todavía no podía creer que su vida se había enlazado de una manera especial con una chica tan distinta a él. Estaba seguro de que la pasión de ambos por la música los había destinado a encontrarse, pero había algo más que había hecho prosperar su relación y que no quedaran sólo como socios, sino que se convirtieran, también, en amigos. Una amistad que superó los altibajos que tuvieron las extremadamente cortas relaciones sentimentales que tuvieron a través de los años; esa misma amistad que trataba de cubrir un amor que ambos sabían, era recíproco; ese amor utilizado como sinónimo de «mejores amigos» para justificar los celos que sentían cuando veían al otro salir con alguien que no fueran ellos mismos.

En retrospectiva, le pareció patético. Pero conociéndose a él mismo y a ella, sabía que eso no iba a terminar a menos que se decidieran a sentar las bases y ponerse de acuerdo en algo que ambos querían y a la vez callan.

Todos se arrodillaron y comenzaron a orar. El siguió el movimiento sin darse siquiera cuenta de qué estaban diciendo, pues seguía absorto en su mente, la cual, tranquilamente podría llevar el nombre de Ally.

Al parecer la chica no quería abandonar sus pensamientos. Generalmente, no le molestaba, pero en estos momentos, estar dentro de una Iglesia, en la boda de sus amigos mientras pensaba en Ally, no era nada bueno, ya que los pensamientos lo llevarían a recuerdos, y los recuerdos a imágenes mentales no aptas para ese edificio.

Se puso de pie cuando notó, por el rabillo del ojo mientras miraba a Ally, que los demás lo hacían.

Entrelazó las manos al frente y miró hacia el techo, pidiendo ayuda para despejar su mente de la castaña a quien sea que fuera Dios, si es que existía. Se consideraba agnóstico; creía en un _Ente_, un _Alguien_ o un _Algo_, quizás un _Ser Superior_, al que él prefería no ponerle nombre. No era un fanático religioso, pero respetaba mucho la decisión de los demás.

Al parecer, su plegaria fue escuchada cuando el velo que ocultaba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, a excepción de Ally, comenzó a vislumbrarse.

―¿…prometes serle fiel, amar, respetar a Patricia María De La Rosa ―«Vaya nombre.», pensó. Reaccionó con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que el rito ya estaba casi finalizando.«¿Cuánto tiempo estuve pensando?»― en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida?

―Sí. ―la respuesta de Dez fue simple pero cargada de seguridad. Deslizó la alianza que había sacado de la canasta de Lucy por el dedo anular de la chica morocha.

―Por el poder que ha sido conferido en mí y en nombre y ante los ojos de Dios, los declaro Marido y Mujer. ―hizo una pausa dramática de unos segundos que parecieron años.― Puedes besar a la novia.

Y el beso tan esperado llegó seguido de aplausos y suspiros llenos de ternura.

Lentamente los novios –ahora esposos– se fueron retirando, caminando de la mano por el pasillo. Atrás, iba Lucy, seguida de los Dennis y Donna, los padres de Dez, luego los de Trish con Rico y, por último Austin y Ally.

Caminaron juntos hasta el final del pasillo. Austin notó a la joven junto a él muy tensa y seria, a pesar de la sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro. Le pareció raro porque hacía tan sólo unos minutos atrás su sonrisa era tan amplia y real que daba gusto observarla.

La miró desde toda su altura, ella mantenía las manos fuertemente aferradas a su bolso de manos, como si de él dependiera su vida.

―Estás muy hermosa. ―comentó él de manera coqueta, en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar.

―Gracias. ―contestó ella, sin quitar la vista del frente y clavando, con más ahínco, las uñas en el bolso

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó preocupado. Ella sólo asintió, sin mirarlo. Afuera se escuchaban los gritos y vítores al son de «¡Vivan los novios!.»

Caminaron a la par hasta la salida. El sonido de sus pasos fue reemplazado por el ruido del crujir de los granos de arroz aplastados por cada paso que hacían.

Ella se separó y fue detrás de los padres de Trish, hablando con Rico con una sonrisa en su cara.

«Esa si es una sonrisa genuina.», pensó. Divisó el coche de los padres de Dez y se dirigió hacia él; se apoyó sobre él y esperó a que terminaran de hablar con quien sea que lo estuvieran haciendo.

Veinte metros delante estaba el auto de los padres de Trish. Los señores De La Rosa ya habían subido. Austin observó que Rico se subió en el asiento trasero, del lado derecho, sobre la calle. En la acera, Ally sostenía la puerta mientras Lucy subía. Antes de subir ella, miró a Austin con una sonrisa genuina con un agregado de sensualidad. Sus miradas se mantuvieron unos segundos, para luego, ella giñar un ojo y deslizarse suavemente hacia el auto.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Austin inmediatamente miró a su alrededor, buscando a algún otro posible receptor de ese guiño.

Sólo había personas viejas o muy jóvenes. Apoyó un brazo en el techo del auto color verde claro y la cabeza en la palma de su mano, adoptando una pose pensativa.

Ashley se acercó, y le pidió sacarse la foto en ese momento. Mecánicamente asintió.

«Fue para mí. ―pensó, nervioso, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, mientras posaba para la foto.― Sí, me lo hizo a mí.» Él era uno de los pocos y realmente escasos privilegiados que podían entender esos gestos de seducción de Ally.

Luego de que la madre de Ashley sacara la foto y ambas se retiraran, Austin sintió un roce en su hombre y sorprendido y un poco asustado se dio vuelta. Era la madre de Dez.

―¿Vamos, _cariño_? ―le dijo. La mujer, elegante a su manera, estaba vestida con un vestido lago con estampado floral, muy colorido. Era alta, de complexión delgada, piel nívea, ojos verdes y cabello castaño recogido en un elegante rodete. No era tan delgada como hace diez años atrás, pero seguía teniendo un cuerpo que cualquier mujer de su edad envidiaría a pesar de los kilos de más. Recordó que en su infancia había estado un poco enamorado de la mujer. «Una MILF.»

Al lado de la mujer se encontraba su esposo. También era alto, y en sus mejores años había sido delgado, pero los años le hicieron crecer la panza cervecera. Tenía la piel clara, cabello rojizo como su hijo, y ojos color pardo. Solía llevar barba, pero se había afeitado para la fiesta. Vestía camisa y zapatos blancos, todo lo demás en color celeste oscuro. Mirándolos a ellos supo de donde había sacado Dez su particular estilo.

―Sí, claro. ―respondió a la pregunta de la mujer, mirando al auto de los señores De La Rosa partir.

* * *

*También se lo conoce como traje Spencer

_¡Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior! Es bueno saber que a alguien le gusta! Y también, gracias a los lectores fantasmas. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. :)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. ·La Chica Indecisa·

_Austin & Ally no me pertece, es un producto de Disney, Kevin Kopelow y Heath Seifert._

_Las canciones no son mías, pertenecen a su respectivo autor._

**Aviso:** Si sigues la serie _Games of Thrones_ y no aún no viste el anteúltimo episodio, ó ,si lees la saga de libros _Canciòn de Hielo y Fuego_ y aún no llegaste a la mitad de _Tormenta de Espadas_ y no quieres leer spoilers debes omitir desde_ ―No, es parte de una vieja apuesta._(lee SÓLO esa frase) y retomar en_ ―Y, ¿de qué va la apuesta? ―preguntó curiosa._ Si nada de eso te interesa, puedes leer con tranquilidad. Ya saben: el que avisa no traiciona.

* * *

**·Allyson Dawson·**

**E**ntrar a la calle Octava Sudoeste auguraba que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino.

Entraron al _Premiere Banquet Hall_ siendo recibidos por un mesero, que preguntaba los nombres de los invitados para ubicarlos en sus respectivas mesas.

―Allyson Dawson... ―dijo el mozo, lentamente, mientras miraba la lista en sus manos. El tono de voz y la postura del joven le hicieron pensar que era homosexual. Algo no muy alejado de la realidad.― ¿Invitada del novio o la novia?

¿Acaso no eran invitados de ambos? A pesar de la extraña pregunta, Ally respondió.

―Novia... ―era la dama de honor y mejor amiga de la novia, supuso que estaba en esa lista.

―Mesa número uno, la principal, al final del pasillo. ―le indicó el mesero, para llevar su atención a las personas de atrás.

Caminó detrás de los padres de Trish, junto a Rico, pisando el camino alfombrado en color gris plata.

Tuvieron que cruzar unas puertas de vidrio traslúcido. Otro mesero les abrió gentilmente la puerta.

Las mesas estaban dispuestas a ambos lados del salón, quedando en el centro un pasillo lo suficientemente ancho para que dos personas caminen juntas cómodamente. La alfombra gris llegaba hasta la mesa principal, donde terminaba el camino.

Fue hasta allí y vio que cada puesto en la mesa estaba asignado para cada persona: en cada plato había un pequeño cartel con letras elegantemente impresas que tenían los nombres de cada unos. Busco el suyo y se sentó.

A su derecha estaba Rico, seguido por su madre y luego su padre. El asiento a su izquierda tenía el nombre de Austin. Como padrino y mejor amigo del novio, tenía el honor –al igual que ella– de sentarse en la mesa principal. Un nudo se le formó en la boca del estómago. No pudo explicar el motivo por el cual se formó. La cara de sorpresa que hizo Austin luego de que ella le guiñara el ojo acudió a su mente, dándole la respuesta sobre el manojo de nervios que se encontraba en su estómago.

Le pareció tonto que en ese momento se pusiera nerviosa, y mucho más ridículo de que el motivo sea su amigo. Ni que fuera la primera vez que coqueteaban. En la Iglesia, por ejemplo, salió totalmente nerviosa. Él le había estado clavando la mirada todo el rato, quizás, sin darse cuenta de ello –muy típico de él–. Ella también lo observó y llegó a la conclusión de que el traje le quedaba endemoniadamente bien. El autocontrol que tuvo que tener cuando salieron juntos de la Iglesia –caminando uno al lado del otro, casi rozándose; ella, sintiendo su masculino perfume–, fue demasiado. Tuvo que expresarse fría y distante, agarrando fuertemente su cartera para evitar besarlo indecorosamente y pegar sus cuerpos en un abrazo pecaminoso en ese Sagrado Lugar. Mucho peor fue cuando le dijo «estás muy hermosa», en un susurro ronco, que hizo que se estremeciera por dentro. Se contuvo tanto para devolverle un «gracias», cuando en su mente gritaba las palabras «¡hazme un hijo!» al mejor estilo fanática obsesiva, que últimamente se estaba apoderando de ella. Aunque, por más que ella pensara en eso, sabía que su subconsciente no dejaría que Austin se acercara. Soltó un bufido y relajó los hombros, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa.

El salón estaba hermosamente decorado. Si se seguía el camino de la alfombra sin ser interrumpido por la mesa principal, se podía llegar a una tarima, en la cual, a pedido de Dez y Trish, habían colocado un par de micrófonos de pie. En la pared había unas telas color crema y dorada, acomodadas de cierta forma para simular un telón. Los cuatro metros que separaban la tarima de la mesa hacían de pista de baile, que estaba iluminada con los coloridos diseños de las luces robóticas y los reflejos en movimiento que dejaban por el lugar las bolas espejadas. El techo y las paredes estaban decorados con telas blancas y dorado claro. En el lugar en el que las telas se encontraban o formaban curvas en forma de «U» había globos o flores y estrellas de cartón pintado, según estuvieran en el techo o la pared.

Sobre la misma pared de la tarima, opuesta a la entrada, separada por unos metros de la plataforma, había un tablón. En un extremo estaba la torta. Era de tres pisos, totalmente blanca, decorada con círculos y ondulaciones en un amarillo oscuro. Arriba estaban colocados los clásicos muñequitos. A los pies del pastel estaban los suvenires: un estilo de plato cuadrado pequeño de vidrio transparente con una vela de noche blanca, que tenía una cinta dorada a su alrededor. Debajo de la vela salía una cinta finita y dorada de la cual estaba prendida la pequeña tarjeta con la imagen de los esposos y las palabras «Dez & Trish» debajo de «Nuestra Boda», junto a la fecha del evento.

Al otro extremo del tablón estaba el lugar en donde se dejaban los regalos, lugar que se estaba llenando rápidamente.

A unos metros de la tarima había un atril con un mural que tenía la foto de los esposos. Atado al atril habían colocado un marcador para dejar una dedicatoria. Algunos de los presentes ya habían escrito su dedicatoria a los jóvenes esposos, deseándoles suerte, felicidad, salud, amistad, entre otras cosas.

En la pared del lado derecho se encontraba la cocina. Aunque no se podía ver porque a ella se accedía mediante un pequeño pasillo de un metro de ancho, cuya puerta estaba cerrada, se escuchaban los ruidos de la loza.

Las mesas, todas redondas y para lugar hasta diez personas, tenían un mantel blanco con un camino de mesa dorado claro. Los platos, junto con los tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas, estaban perfectamente acomodados. Frente a cada plato había una copa de vidrio, de pie largo, con una servilleta de tela doblada en forma triangular en su interior. En el medio, estaba el centro de mesa. El adorno consistía en un arreglo floral con rosas blancas, cintas y hojas de helechos dentro de un tubo de vidrio. En el centro se alzaba un fierro retorcido pintado en color oro. Las ondulaciones que hacía la varilla terminaban en un soporte para una pequeña vela aromática blanca. Los lazos y cintas que colgaban de la corola de cada rosa de tela añadían elegancia.

Las sillas dispuestas alrededor de las mesas tenían un cubresillas blanco, que eran sujetados a las mismas con gruesas cintas en color dorado, terminando en un lazo por detrás.

A los pocos minutos llegó la familia de Dez. A la cabeza de la fila iba Didi, seguida de sus padres y, cerrando la columna estaba Austin. Todos se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares, saludándose mutuamente. Ally miró a Austin de reojo, al igual que como él estaba haciendo.

Luego de unos minutos, un mozo llegó y les dio el aviso explícito del organizador de eventos.

―Me pidió el señor Karp que no desordenen nada de la mesa. Hasta que vengan los novios, pidió que estén en la zona del living ―dijo señalando hacia uno de los lados. Contra una pared había un sofá y dos sillones a los lados, pequeños y blancos, y una mesa ratona.―. Es por el tema estético de las fotografías.

―¿Falta mucho para que lleguen? ―preguntó la señora De La Rosa.

―Déjeme preguntar. En un momento les traigo la información. ―respondió educadamente. El joven se retiró hacia la cocina. Cuando volvió, la charla amena que estaban llevando a cabo, se silenció de repente y todas las miradas estaban puestas en él.― No tardarán mucho. El fotógrafo llamó y avisó que ya habían terminado las fotos en exteriores y que dentro de aproximadamente veinte minutos estaban aquí. De eso pasaron diez minutos.

―Gracias. ―respondieron todos al unísono.

Se pararon lentamente, acomodaron los asientos y fueron hacia el mini-living. Las madres se sentaron en el sofá mientras los padres se acomodaron en los sillones, Rico y Austin se sentaron en la mesa ratona de madera. Ally notó que no tenía lugar donde acomodarse así que se paró entre el sofá y el sillón donde estaba sentado el padre de Trish. Didi se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón donde estaba Dennis.

Austin la vio y se puso de pie, con una seña le indicó que se podía sentar en su lugar sobre la mesa. A pesar de que el gesto le pareció caballeresco, ella negó con la cabeza. La mesa era demasiado baja, llevaba vestido y, además, era una dama: no se iba a sentar sobre una mesa, por más que el dolor en la pierna derecha se lo reproche.

A paso lento, Austin se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos.

―Sé que no quieres estar parada, asé que, por favor, siéntate.

―¿Y cómo sabes si me quiero sentar o no? ―preguntó Ally con una sonrisa irónica, dudando del poder de percepción del cantante.

―No sé si lo quieres, pero sé que lo necesitas, porque te duele la pierna donde te golpeé, y por eso la pierna izquierda soporta el peso de tu cuerpo. ―se rascó la nuca, nervioso.― Lo siento, de nuevo. No quise hacerlo. ―bajó la mirada, arrepentido. Gesto que para Ally fue muy tierno.

Ella lo miró y sonrió, para que viera que no le molestaba. Extendió la mano y tomó la mano de él, presionando ligeramente, de manera reconfortante.

―Ya te dije que no tienes por qué disculparte. Sé que fue sin intención.

―Bueno... es que haberte golpeado no me hace precisamente feliz.

―Lo sé, pero no... ―Didi interrumpió su explicación.

―¿Alguno de ustedes se va a sentar? ―preguntó señalando el lugar junto a Rico.

Austin y Ally la miraron y respondieron al mismo tiempo.

―No. ―dijo ella.

―Sí. ―respondió Austin, dándole un empujón en la espalda a Ally, haciendo que dé un paso hacia adelante.― Ally se quiere sentar.

―No. ―replicó.

―¿Sí o no? ―preguntó Didi, totalmente confundida.

Antes de responder Ally miró a Austin, una mirada que inspiraba terror para ser una persona tan pequeña.

―No, Didi. Siéntate. ―se giró y volvió a mirar a Austin con el ceño fruncido.― ¿Acaso no lo ves? ―le dijo en un susurro.

―¿Ver qué? ―Ally no respondió y sólo señaló la mesa, donde Rico y Didi hablaban animadamente.― ¿Ellos?

―Sí. Eres tan observador como para saber que me duele la pierna y no para darte cuenta de las miradas que ellos se lanzan. ―respondió irónica.― Como sea, hace unos meses Trish me lo comento, pero no sabía cómo hacer que hablaran. ―volteó a mirarlos. Los pequeños, al perecer y según Ally habían tenido un acercamiento en las despedidas de solteros, hacía exactamente una semana, pero no estaba muy segura. Ahora se confirmaban sus dudas, pues charlaban más cómodamente y hasta se miraban a los ojos por más de cinco segundos. Era un pequeño progreso.― Me dijo que durante las cenas familiares Rico miraba a Didi sin que esta se diera cuenta, y cuando ella alzaba la mirada, él la esquivaba. Y al parecer Didi hacía lo mismo. Dez me dijo con su tono soñador de fanático de películas románticas que «cuando sus miradas se encontraban, para ellos el mundo se detenía en ese segundo, antes de bajar la mirada tímidamente y sonrojarse.» ―sonrió― Palabras textuales de Dez.

Austin sonrió. Sabía que esas palabras eran de su amigo. Luego su cara se puso seria.

―¿No te suena conocida la historia? ―preguntó Austin, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sintió el puñal de la indirecta clavársele en lo más profundo de su corazón. A pesar de eso, Ally vio cariño y se sintió desnuda sentimentalmente. Con los años había aprendido a leer hasta los más pequeños gestos del cantante.

―Sí... un poco. ―juntó todo el valor que casi no tenía sólo para poder sostenerle la mirada. No se podía permitir dejarlo ganar ante una de las primeras jugadas. Estaba decidida a jugar y no ser simplemente una ficha. Maldijo, sin sentirlo en realidad, a esos ojos que siempre eran su perdición.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se habían alejado de la zona del living. Desde que Austin le dio el pequeño empujoncito, el había dejado su mano en su cintura, y ella no se había dado cuenta que la había estado guiando hacia la puerta lateral, donde estaba el patio exterior.

―Vamos a tomar aire. ―dijo Austin cuando Ally se revolvió de su abrazo. Sus demonios internos volvían a ella. Pero a pesar de ello, no se quiso mover. Si había una forma para poder quitar esa oscuridad que la consumía por dentro, ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo si no es con la ayuda de tu mejor amigo?

Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta mucho tiempo antes... y no hace unas semanas atrás.

Ella había tenido una fuerte discusión con Trish cuando ésta le dijo, de repente y sin saber por qué, inventando excusas ridículas, que no se quería casar. Ally explotó y le reclamo que no podía hacer eso a tan pocas semanas y, mucho menos hacerle eso a Dez, en qué estaba pensando, que harían con las tarjetas que habían enviado, los costosos servicios, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Lo que más le dolía y preocupaba a Ally era Dez. Él realmente la amaba –había aprendido a quererla a pesar de todo, incluso esos años de _amienemigos_ que tuvieron– y Trish le correspondía. Simplemente, si no quería casarse, lo tendría que haber dicho muchos meses antes.

A raíz de ésta discusión no se hablaron –en realidad Ally no quería hablar con Trish, pues también tenía su orgullo– durante varios días. Trish le fue con el cuento a Austin y el decidió intervenir a pedido de la morocha.

Un llamado engañoso sobre una nueva canción por parte de Austin y luego de una hora ella estaba en la casa de él.

Cuando llegó se encontró con Trish sentada en el lugar en el que generalmente ella ocupaba y una tensión tan espesa que se podía palpar.

―H-h-hola. ―había atinado a decir Trish en un susurro con la cabeza baja.

―Las dejo solas para que hablen. ―dijo Austin para luego ir a la cocina.

―Cobarde. ―murmuró Ally, sin que nadie la escuchara.

Luego de un momento de tensión, Trish comenzó a hablar, pidiéndole perdón. Ally no lo pudo evitar y después de un monólogo de unos siete minutos por parte de Trish, le perdonó, reconociendo que ella también se había comportado horrible y no había sido buena amiga.

―Ally, estos días sin ti fueron horribles. Te necesito porque eres la única que me dice lo que tengo que oír y no lo que quiero escuchar. Gracias a ti mejoré como persona, la prueba de ello es que al fin puedo conservar un trabajo; y me voy a casar con Dez. Es decir, es Dez, la persona con la que peor me llevaba.

Ally la abrazó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, desde que comenzó a hablar, Trish no había parado.

―Te quiero amiga. Extrañaba que te metieras en Sonic Boom en tu descanso para contarme los chismes de la peluquería. El día se me hacía largo y aburrido. ―ambas rieron.― Y extraño mucho más ser tu Dama de Honor.

Trish la miró, con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa en ellos.

―Yo también te quiero. ―Trish frotó la espalda de su amiga para luego secarse las lágrimas.― Siento cortar el momento superespecial, pero tengo arreglar unos pendientes y mañana tengo la prueba de vestido. ¿Me acompañarías, por favor? ―le pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―Por supuesto.

―Entonces te veo mañana a las ocho, en la tienda de Sasha. ―le dio un abrazo corto.― Adiós.

―Adiós, amiga. ―respondió Ally, después la vio desaparecer tras el portal y cerrar la puerta del departamento de Austin. Ella se dirigió a la cocina a tomar agua, encontrándose con un Austin ansioso por conocer la respuesta a cómo le había ido con la disculpa de Trish. Ella dio su respuesta afirmativa; cuando le anunció que ya se iba él la invitó a quedarse para ver una película. Ella, sinceramente, estaba agotada, así que rechazó la invitación

Él la acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirla, pero cuando Ally se estaba por ir, Austin la tomó de la cintura y la besó, arrinconándola en la pared.

Al principio tuvo miedo, pero era Austin, su mejor amigo; él la cuidaría y no le haría nada que ella no quisiera. En ese momento, la luz de la razón vino a ella, dándose cuenta que la mejor forma de exorcizarse era con la ayuda de Austin.

Le respondió el beso. Hacía tanto tiempo que ella no aceptaba una caricia o un acercamiento, pero éste era diferente.

Era él, el que la trataba con cariño, la hacía reír para no verla triste, la trataba como una muñeca de porcelana, una princesa y, por sobre todo, ¡cómo extrañaba sus abrazos! Era su medicina, su pase para volver todo a la normalidad

Sus demonios internos amenazaron con salir a la superficie, formándole un nudo en su garganta. Decidió acabar el beso antes de que Austin se diera cuenta de su turbación.

―Quédate, por favor. ―le pidió el chico.

―No. Quizás después de la boda. ―una ocasión perfecta para probar si su amigo podría ser quien la terminase sanando. La sonrisa del chico no se hizo esperar.

Se liberó del abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla –algo quizás insignificante para él, pero para ella significaba un agradecimiento por ser su posible salvación–, y se despidió. En el elevador sus ojos le escocían ante los oscuros recuerdos, pero las lágrimas surgieron cuando se encontró segura en su casa, en su habitación, en su baño, bajo la ducha, donde sus lágrimas eran disimuladas por el agua y su llanto no se podía escuchar.

Recordar aquel día la puso triste, pero con un poco de esperanzas en el fondo.

―¿Por qué esa cara? ―Austin la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

―_Fa freddo_. ―dijo involuntariamente en italiano como excusa. Pero era verdad, su piel se erizó cuando la suave brisa del exterior la rozó. Austin la miró confundido.― Hace frío ―explicó.―, lo siento, todavía no me pude quitar la costumbre. ―Hace ya más de un año y medio que había vuelto de Italia, pero el idioma se había incorporado a ella.

―No importa. El italiano es un idioma hermoso, pero viniendo de ti suena más bonito. ―Ally se sonrojó.

―Debo confesar que el traje te queda muy bien. ―dijo con las mejillas arreboladas.― Te da un aire a Archer.

―¿Archer?

―Sí, Archer. Sterling Archer, alias Duquesa, el espía más peligroso del mundo. ―el acento ruso en ella no era muy bueno, pero le servía para imitar a un enemigo del personaje. Austin rió ante la espantosa imitación.

―Que tal Bond, James Bond; Agente 007. ―era una buena opción, pero no terminaba de convencerla. ―Ya sé, ¡Barney Stinson! ―Ally hizo una mueca de negación. Eran buenos personajes, pero quizás no fueran demasiado con él.

―¡Frank Sinatra! ―al menos era un buen cantante y los trajes le quedaban endemoniadamente bien, como Austin.

Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, Austin asintió.

―Teniendo en cuenta lo de esta noche, Sinatra es una buena opción. Aunque siempre voy a preferir ser Austin Moon. ―completó en tono socarrón y una sonrisa egocéntrica. Ally rodó los ojos.

Entraron nuevamente al salón tomados de las manos. Los invitados no les prestaron atención, ya que sus ojos estaban puestos en la entrada. Se acercaron para observar. Al parecer Trish y Dez ya habían llegado, pero aún no habían entrado.

Dos meseros se acercaron a la puerta, uno a cada lado. Una suave música comenzó a sonar y casi al instante cada joven abrió una hoja de la puerta.

Trish y Dez entraron con los brazos enlazados y una sonrisa en sus rostros. Luego de unos pasos se detuvieron y otro mozo se acercó con una bandeja que contenía dos copas de cristal, finas, largas y esbeltas, y una botella de champagne.

―Estos chicos realmente son unos "P.U.M.". ―Susurro Austin a Ally.

―¿P.U.M? ―preguntó.

―Persona de Usos Múltiples. ―Ally sonrió. En cierto punto tenía razón.

El joven sirvió champagne en las copas hasta la mitad. Cada esposo tomo una, enfrentaron sus cuerpos y enlazaron sus brazos derechos, para luego tomar cada uno de su propia copa.

No hicieron falta los aplausos de los invitados. Austin se llevo las manos alrededor de los labios.

―¡Vivan los novios! ―gritó.

―¡Vivan! ―respondieron a coro los presentes, acompañando el grito con aplausos más fuertes.

«Adiós al protocolo y la etiqueta.», pensó Ally.

Los recién casados caminaron por el sendero marcado por la alfombra. El fotógrafo, siempre delante de ellos, no perdía momento para sacarles una nueva foto.

Llegaron a la mesa y se colocaron en sus lugares. El fotógrafo les sacó más fotos, primero de pie y después sentados.

Las familias de ambos novios se acercaron a las mesas cuando el fotógrafo y el camarógrafo se alejaron. Cada uno se sentó en su lugar correspondiente.

Ally coloco su bolso de manos en el fondo del asiento, como si fuera un almohadón. Se irguió, sentándose derecha, y entre ella y la silla quedó el espacio ocupado por la cartera.

Las conversaciones que se habían pausado con la llegada de los novios se reanudaron casi al instante.

Unos meseros llevaron bandejas con tartaletas, sándwiches, carne fría cortada en pequeños trozos, rodajas de pan, a modo de entrada o aperitivo, y jarras con agua y bebidas gaseosas para acompañar.

Ally comió unos pocos sándwiches mientras bebía agua.

Veinte minutos después los mozos retiraron la comida. Luego de quince minutos volvieron con el plato principal: lomo de cerdo relleno con almendras, nueces, manzana verde y ciruelas pasas; papas gratinadas a los tres quesos; en fuentes pequeñas habían colocado ensalada rusa con jugo de limón y ensalada Waldorf.

―Esto está delicioso. ―dijo Ally cuando tragó el primer bocado.

―Exquisito. ―agregó Austin, para luego probar un bocado de papas gratinadas.

―¡Es el paraíso del sabor! ―exclamó Rico con la satisfacción reflejada en su rostro.

―Dez, esto esta delicioso. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió elegirlo? ―pregunto Trish.

A pesar de que gran parte de la organización del evento la hizo Ally con un poco de ayuda de Trish, la elección del menú se la habían cedido a Dez, por insistencia de éste. Ambas jóvenes pensaban que elegiría hamburguesas con papas fritas, tartas de pollos o cosas por el estilo, pero la elección de semejante manjar las dejó sorprendida.

Dez terminó de masticar y luego respondió.

―El chef me dio varias opciones de menú y yo le pedí una probadita de cada uno. Acordamos un día y cumplió, pero con platos tan pequeños como los de Mini's ―Hizo una mueca de disgusto. ―Comí mucho, delicioso y gratis. El mejor día de mi vida. ―Sonrió y miró al techo, rememorando. Trish le lanzó una mirada tan afilada como un par de dagas. ―Este día no ha terminado. No puedes juzgarme. ―dijo alzando los hombros, mostrando inocencia.

Todos en la mesa rieron sutilmente. La nueva esposa rodó los ojos y se puso a conversar con sus padres.

Ally decidió acompañar la carne con vino tinto. Se sirvió sólo hasta la mitad de la copa.

Rico le tocó el brazo, llamando su atención.

―Escucha a la señora Donna. ―le dijo con una sonrisa ahogada. Era raro que le dijera_ señora_, pues Rico era de esas personas con tanto carisma que no trataba a nadie de _usted_, y a los demás no les importaba en absoluto.

―¿Cómo te está yendo en tu carrera, _cariño_? ―preguntó Donna a Austin. Tenía que elevar un poco la voz ya que entre ella y Austin estaban Dennis y Didi.― Deberías ir a visitarnos, _cielito_. Hace mucho tiempo que no vas, _mi vida_. ―A cada respuesta que daba Austin, ella formulaba una nueva, siempre terminando la frase con un _cariño_, _mi cielo_, _mi amor_, _bebé _o cosas por el estilo.

Con lo poco que Ally conocía a la mujer, sabia que siempre le decía así a todo mundo, pero nunca tan exageradamente como a Austin.

Ally miró a Rico, y ambos ahogaron una carcajada, cómplices. Austin se dio cuenta y los miró de mala forma. Eso fue peor, ya que aumentó las ganas de reír. Ally volteó la cara para evitar que Austin la mirara.

Los apodos continuaron como por quince minutos más de conversación, hasta que fue interrumpida por una sonora carcajada de Rico y Ally. Todos en la mesa los miraron extrañados.

―Lo siento, un chiste en nosotros. ―Ally señaló a Rico y luego a sí misma. Le dolían las mejillas de tanto aguantar las risas, aunque sea por una situación realmente patética, como los apodos cariñosos de Donna hacia Austin.

―El chiste soy yo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó el rubio en voz baja.

―Más o menos ―confesó Rico.

Austin bufó y se pasó las manos por la cara y luego el cabello. Recordó que debía estar presentable, así que acomodó sus cabellos con los dedos hasta volverlos a su lugar original.

Los mozos volvieron y quitaron los platos y utensilios sucios.

―Podrían terminar con eso de una maldita vez. ―exclamó Austin a Rico y Ally. Estaba realmente enojado, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados hasta formar una fina línea.

Los acusados bajaron la mirada, arrepentidos, como dos niños descubiertos en una travesura a los cuales su padre reprendía.

Ally deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa y la puso sobre la rodilla de su amigo. Éste la miró extrañado y, quizás, con algo más que ella no pudo descifrar.

―Lo siento. No estuvo bien de nuestra parte. ―dijo la chica ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre la rodilla, de manera reconfortante. Un asomo de sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico.― Al menos ahora sabes que tienes fanáticas _más maduritas_. ―agregó con una sonrisa socarrona.

El semblante de Austin se puso serio y sin más, se paró y se dirigió a donde estaban los baños.

«Creo que ésta vez sí la cagué.» Definitivamente no era una buena jugadora.

Tuvo ganas de ir corriendo tras él y suplicarle que la perdonara.

Desde la Iglesia todo había ido mal. Primero no le había casi hablado y lo había tratado con indiferencia. Luego un coqueteo inocente, prácticamente cobarde de su parte. Después, cuando él caballerosamente le había ofrecido su asiento, ella prácticamente lo había insultado. Y lo peor fue en la mesa: se rió de él –por algo realmente patético y ridículo– y cuando trató de hacer una broma, Austin se sintió insultado.

«Al parecer mi sentido del humor es un asco.»

Si seguía así todo iba a terminar mal.

Consultó la hora. Veintitrés horas con diecisiete minutos. En menos de una hora comenzaría el baile.

Austin volvió de donde sea que haya ido, se sentó y no miró a nadie. En su rostro había rastros de molestia, totalmente visibles para cualquiera que lo conociera. Ally lo miró y le tocó el hombro suavemente.

―Lo siento, Austin. En serio, fue sin querer; no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. ―el chico no le dirigía ni una mirada lasciva.― Austin, puedes escuch… ―el chico la detuvo con una seña de mano.― No, escúchame.

―Espera… ―dirigió su mirada al techo, buscando algo.― Maldita sea, lo hizo. ―exclamó en un susurro. Ally lo miró, extrañada. No entendía nada.― Escucha. ―le dijo, aún sin mirarla.

En un volumen muy bajo sonaba una canción. Era lenta, pero pesada, un estilo de heavy metal muy lento.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó la chica, si comprender nada. ―Es una canción más, como las que han sonado durante toda la noche.

―No, no. Escucha la letra. Tú la debes recordar por los libros, yo por la serie. ―luego de unos segundos prestando atención, su mente hizo un _clic_.― _The Rains of Castamere_. ―dijo sorprendida.― No me digas que va a comenzar una carnicería planeada por Tywin Lannister en este mismo instante. ―Austin sonrió. ―No es una canción adecuada para una boda. ―miró a su alrededor, al parecer sólo algunos pocos comentaban la canción.

―No, es parte de una vieja apuesta. Ya sabes: boda, _The Rains of Castamere_, peligro, sangre y muerte. ―su semblante cambió a uno pensativo.― ¿Lord Tywin planeó la Boda Roja?

―Por supuesto. Walder Frey y Roose Bolton también formaron parte. ―aclaró.― Walder Frey traicionó a Robb Stark por casarse con otra y no con una de sus hijas o nietas, como habían arreglado. Y Bolton lo traicionó porque veía que el Rey en el Norte, o sea Robb, estaba perdiendo la guerra, aliándose ambos a los Lannister.

―¿Pero por qué mataron a Robb en un boda, si ya se había casado?

―Tú sólo le prestabas atención a las escenas de sexo, ¿verdad? ―Austin se encogió de hombros. Ally rodó los ojos.

―Es una historia complicada, con muchas ramas y personajes.

―A ver ―suspiró.―: Robb rompió su juramento de casarse con una Frey, y como era un hombre de honor, quiso recompensarlo casando a su tío y señor de Aguasdulces, Edmure Tully con una Frey. Se encaminaron a Los Gemelos, hogar de los Frey, para celebrar la boda. Mientras Edmure y Roselin Frey estaban en el «encantamiento», comenzó la matanza. Los Stark estaban desarmados, porque como era una fiesta con «aliados», supuestamente estaban a salvo.

―Que confuso. ―dijo con una mueca. Austin miró a Dez, quien tenía en su cara una de satisfacción y autosuficiencia poco frecuente en él. Al parecer Trish también estaba comentando la canción.

Ally recordó cuando se juntaban todos los domingos a ver la aclamada serie. Ella conocía la historia por los libros, y cuando se enteró que estaban haciendo una serie le comentó a sus amigos, quienes se hicieron rápidamente fanáticos del show. Lo que más recordaba era la cara que habían puesto ante la muerte épica de varios personajes.

―Y, ¿de qué va la apuesta? ―preguntó curiosa.

Por unos minutos dejaron de conversar mientras los mozos les dejaban el postre: un especie de torta que en su base tenía nueces, almendras, castañas y otros frutos secos, encima, mousse de vainilla, y la capa superior era una generosa porción de crema chantillí, espolvoreada con canela en polvo y la decoración era un grueso rulo de caramelo y unas líneas decorativas de salsa de chocolate. La porción era cuadrada y no medía más de cinco por cinco centímetros.

―El primero que se casara ―continuó Austin cuando los camareros se retiraron.― debía poner _The Rains of Castamere_ en la fiesta, como anunciando que después de ello venía una desgracia o algo parecido.

―¿Acaso ustedes consideran al matrimonio como una desgracia? ―preguntó Ally.

―No... ―dijo en un tono dudoso.― No. ―agregó, con un tono más seguro.― Teníamos diecisiete o dieciocho; éramos demasiados jóvenes. Bueno el caso es que apostamos una caja de cerveza Heineken cada dos meses por cinco años; ir a comprar a Walt-Mart en ropa interior y pantuflas de peluche; tatuarnos las iniciales del otro y, por suerte, cada uno elige el tamaño y el lugar; y bailar y cantar en un lugar público y lleno de gente la canción _Aserejé_. ―suspiró cuando terminó.

Ally alzo las cejas, incrédula. Una sonrisa amenazaba con salir con la sola idea de ver a Austin cantando y bailando la canción de Las Ketchup.

―¿Todo eso sólo por pasar una canción en un casamiento? ―dijo lentamente, sopesando cada palabra.

―Ya te dije, éramos prácticamente unos idiotas con dieciocho años. Y, además, en ese tiempo la canción era... era...ehm...

―¿Muy comentada? ¿Sorpresiva? ¿Shockeante, quizás?

―Sí, un poco de todo eso. Creo que en ese momento no lo pensamos a futuro. ―se peinó con los dedos, con la mirada penetrante en Ally. Una acción que para ella era sexy.― Cuando dijeron que se iban a casar, yo me acordé de la apuesta, pero como habían pasado vario años creí que Dez ya se había olvidado del asunto.

―Se nota que lo tuvo muy presente.― comentó la castaña.― La forma en que te miro lo demuestra.

―Al parecer Dez no es tan distraído y olvidadizo como pensábamos.― como si lo hubiesen ensayado, ambos jóvenes tomaron la copa de vino con la mano derecha, se reclinaron en la silla, acercaron la copa al rostro, asintieron con la cabeza, soltaron un escueto y pensativo «_ajá_», para luego llevarse la copa a los labios y beber.

Ally estaba tan llena que había dejado el postre casi entero.

―Ya casi es la hora, ¿estás lista? ―le dijo Austin luego de consultar con su reloj. La única respuesta que dio la chica fue un asentimiento de cabeza, con la mirada perdida y la copa de vino, sostenida por el borde, bailando en su mano.

Los invitados ya estaban inquietos y los niños pequeños corrían de un lado a otro, participando en un juego que solo ellos comprendían.

―Acompáñame, Ally. ―dijo Trish, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

―Claro.

Se dirigieron al baño. Trish le pidió a Ally que se fijara si estaban solas. Al parecer así era.

―Necesito que me ayudes. ―pidió la novia a su amiga mientras cerraba la puerta principal. ―El vestido es tan voluminoso que necesito que me ayudes a sostener la falda. ―aunque extrañada, Ally aceptó; era parte de su trabajo como Dama de Honor.

Se acomodaron como pudieron. Ally al fondo y de cuclillas sostenía gran parte de los vuelos del vestido.

―Esto es raro e incómodo... ―comentó, cortando el silencio.

―Yo no estoy mucho mejor. ―dijo Trish. Ally recordó el problema de la chica: no podía estar en un baño que no sea el de una cada, mejor si era la de ella. Trish no podía orinar ni aunque estuviera sola; y si lo hacía, le costaba horrores. ―Listo. ―anunció en un tono avergonzado. Fue rápido teniendo en cuenta su problema. ―¿Que sucede entre tú y Austin? ―preguntó mientras ambas se lavaban las manos.

―Nada, ¿por qué lo mencionas?

―Los he notado raros, casi distanciados. Algo más que raro entre ustedes, a pesar de tu... bueno, ya sabes. Pero eso no es algo que haya traído problemas entre ustedes, además de la distancia física.

Ally se mordió el labio inferior. Decidió contarle su plan –si es que se lo consideraba un plan realmente–.

―Creo que para mí, él puede ser un tipo de «exorcista» ―dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire con sus dedos― ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero? ―Trish asintió.― Pero cuando más trato de acercarme, todo sale mal y termino alejándolo. Mejor dicho, él se me acerca y yo lo alejo. Soy una idiota. ―terminó de contarle Ally a su amiga.

―Me pone muy contenta que intentes volver a empezar... pero quizás deberías decírselo, sino se sentirá usado en el momento en que se entere.

―Lo sé, lo sé. No pensé que fuera tan complicado volver a acercarme a alguien; el muro que formé a mí alrededor luego de _eso_ impide que mi propio padre me abrace. ―la voz se le había quebrado y en sus ojos asomaban lágrimas amenazantes.

Trish la abrazó.

―Tranquila, ¿sí? ―la reconfortó.― todo va a salir bien. Además, sabes que puedes confiar en él. No haría nada que tu no quisieras o te hiciera sentir mal.

―Lo sé. ―el nudo en su garganta le dolía demasiado como para seguir hablando.

Ally apretó los ojos tratando de evitar que sus ojos cristalinos derramen las lágrimas. Abrazo más fuerte a su amiga, agradeciéndole el apoyo en silencio.

―Ya me voy porque nos tomarán las fotos con los invitados en las mesas. ―la tomó suavemente de la mano y la apretó. Ese pequeño gesto reconfortó mucho a Ally. Destrabó la puerta y puso la mano sobre el pomo.― quédate aquí, cálmate y retócate el maquillaje si es necesario. Le diré a Dez que dejemos nuestra mesa para último, así que tienes tiempo suficiente. ―Trish abrió la puerta y se fue. Ella salió unos minuto después.

Volvió a la mesa y se encontró con que Austin no estaba y Rico estaba sentado en su lugar, hablando animadamente con Didi. Sonrió ante la visión.

Austin, de repente apareció detrás de ella.

―Ya arreglé las cosas con el DJ. Te aviso cuando entramos. ―Ally asintió. Se sentía culpable; él era amable y cariñoso y ella ni siquiera le contestaba o lo miraba. «Idiota.», pensó, reprimiéndose mentalmente.

―Lo siento, ya voy a mi lugar. ―dijo Rico cuando noto la presencia de Austin. Éste sonrió ampliamente.

―No hay problema. Quédate ahí, amigo. ―le guiñó u ojo y Rico volvió la cabeza, totalmente sonrojado. El cantante se sentó en el lugar previamente ocupado por el hermano de su amiga. Acercó la silla hacia ella y reclinó en cuerpo en la misma dirección.― ¿Crees que ésta noche avancen unos pasos? ―comentó en voz baja, alzando las cejas repetidamente y con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

―¡Austin! ―lo regañó. Inconscientemente también había acercado su cuerpo hacia Austin, acortando la distancia.― No creo que ellos lo hagan, pero si sé quiénes podrían hacerlo. ―nerviosa y miedosa, se mordió el labio inferior, sonriendo.

Se miraron a los ojos, en silencio; hasta que fueron interrumpidos cuando llegaron Dez y Trish, seguidos por Ivan Apfel, el fotógrafo. Ally supo, por la mirada que Austin le devolvía, que la respuesta le había gustado. Ella sentía miedo por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar. Debería haberse quedado callada y no planear nada, ni siquiera buscar una solución. Estaba bien con su terapeuta, la doctora Embry.

Ivan les indico como posicionarse. Arriba, de pie y de izquierda a derecha estaban Ally, Dez, Trish y Austin. Abajo y sentados estaban Didi, Dennis, Donna, el padre de Trish, su esposa y Rico. Unas tres o cuatro fotos y todos se volvieron a sentar.

Dez se paró se acomodó el traje y con elegancia le tendió la mano a Trish. Esta la aceptó y se paró al lado de su esposo, quien la llevó de la mano hacia el centro de la pista de baile.

El vals, más específicamente _Danubio Azul_ de Johann Strauss, comenzó a sonar, indicando el comienzo de la alta noche. Dez se inclinó y besó el dorso de la mano de Trish, quien al instante se sonrojó y una sonrisa de enamorada adolescente apareció. Una imagen realmente tierna.

Todos se pararon para ver el primer baile de los recientes esposos.

Trish colocó delicadamente su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Dez; éste rodeó la cintura de la chica con el brazo derecho. Los brazos sobrantes se extendieron, unidos por las manos. El baile comenzó a fluir entre ellos, mediantes vueltas, avances y retrocesos en los pasos.

«Tanto ensayo valió la pena.» Trish había obligado a Dez a tomar las clases de baile para poder hacerlo bien durante la fiesta. El chico, un poco apenado, le pidió a Austin que lo acompañara, y éste a Ally. Así que los cuatro fueron a clases para poder bailar el vals de manera excepcional. Aunque las clases a ella no le vinieron mal.

La verdad era que, con los años, había mejorado mucho su baile, pero según sus amigos, aun tenia ciertos movimientos que terminaban siendo repelentes a los ojos de los demás.

Luego de unos minutos bailando juntos, se acercó el padre de Trish y la madre de Dez, y cada uno bailó con su respectivo hijo. Así, y de a poco, las parejas se fueron intercambiando, pues todos querían bailar con los novios. Pasaron primero los hermanos, tíos, abuelos y amigos. Austin bailó con Trish, y Ally con ambos.

Algunos aventurados, como las personas más viejas también habían comenzado a bailar junto a los novios.

Austin fue uno de ellos, quien le pidió la mano para bailar. Ambos reían en la pista, mientras hablaban de sinsentidos y chismeríos de los invitados.

Una pareja en especial llamó la atención de Austin. Rico y Didi estaban bailando juntos. Ally no podía creer todo lo que avanzaron en conocerse y amigarse en unas cuantas horas.

Cuando terminó Danubio Azul, le siguió el _Vals de las Flores_, parte del ballet de _El Cascanueces_, compuesto por Tchaikovsky*.

Siguieron bailando por unos minutos más. Ally, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió completamente libre, sin sus fantamas ni demonios internos, con la mente descansada y feliz, riendo con Austin mientras la felicidad emanada por sus mejores amigos la invadía a ella también.

Sin saber cómo, se vio a ella misma sobre la tarima, frente a un micrófono. «Así que llegó el momento.»

El vals terminó con Dez y Trish bailando nuevamente juntos. Una base instrumental de _All the way_ comenzó a sonar, indicando el inicio para Ally. Tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar la parte correspondiente a Celine Dion.

_When somebody loves you  
It's no good unless he loves you all the way  
Happy to be near you  
When you need someone to cheer you all the way_

La chica giró la cabeza, mirando a Austin mientras el cantaba la parte que en la canción original concerniría a Frank Sinatra.

_Taller than the tallest tree is  
That's how it's got to feel  
Deeper than the deep blue sea is  
That's how deep it goes if it's real_

Las voces se comenzaron a intercalar o repetir las frases de una manera armónica en el estribillo.

_When somebody needs you  
It's no good unless she needs you all the way  
Through the good or lean years  
And for all the in between years come what may_

_Who knows where the road will lead us?_ _  
Only a fool would say  
But if you'll let me love you  
It's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way, all the way_

Ally fijó la vista en sus amigos, quienes parecían estar a punto de llorar.

_Taller than the tallest tree is  
That's how it's got to feel  
Deeper than the deep blue sea is  
That's how deep it goes if it's real_

Todos los ojos de los invitados estaban puestos en el pequeño escenario.

_And when somebody needs you  
It's no good unless she needs you all the way  
Through the good or lean years  
And for all the in between years come what may_

Sin darde cuenta, durante la canción ambos cantantes habían acercado sus micrófonos y sus cuerpos al del otro. Trish abrazó a Dez por la cintura mientras los veía a ellos sobre el escenario. El pelirrojo le devolvió el abrazo.

_Who knows where the road will lead us?  
Only a fool would say  
But if you'll let me love you  
It's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way, all the way _―Dez y Trish se fundieron en un tierno beso.  
_I'm gonna love you all the way_

Ally terminó la canción prácticamente pegada al pecho de Austin, pero con el cuerpo girado hacia el público y los ojos cerrados, sintiendo totalmente la canción.

Bajaron del escenario mientras los aplausos persistían. Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron de frente, contemplándose mutuamente. Austin estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cara, él se había acercado, con la intención que ella sabía que haría.

«_Déjà vu_. ―pensó. Pero luego se corrigió a si misma.― No, es un _déjà vécu_**_._»

Era un déjà vécu porque ya había vivido esto, en la fiesta del lanzamiento del nuevo libro de Penny, su madre. Sólo faltaba el beso y que Kira Starr llegara y rompiera la magia.

De fondo, estallaron gritos alocados de los que se quedaron en la pista al son la canción _I love it_ de Icona Pop, mientras todos se ponían a bailar desenfrenadamente.

―Gracias, chicos. ―Trish y Dez interrumpieron el momento. Ally agradeció internamente la interrupción, pues no habría sabido cómo actuar.― Fue hermoso. Realmente me encantó.

―Sí, a mi también. ―agregó Dez, con el brazo aun rodeando la cintura de su esposa.

―Esa era la idea. ―comentó Austin.

Repentinamente, ambos novios empezaron un abrazo, quedando los cuatro envueltos en los brazos del otro.

_You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way_

―¿Están listos? ―preguntó Trish, con el verso _You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_ de fondo. Las cabezas de los cuatro de se tocaban unas con otras. Ally quedó entre los dos hombres. Eso no le hacía bien, pero para acompañar a sus amigos en la felicidad, se quedó allí, quieta, casi sin respirar y sin razonar. Podía y debería confiar en ellos.

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_

En murmullos cada uno dijo un número del uno al cuatro.

_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_―esperaron a que el verso terminara.

―_I don't care, I love it._ ―gritaron los cuatro acompañando la música, saltando como cuatro adolescentes en una fiesta no autorizada. Levantaron los brazos y comenzaron a bailar y divertirse. Ally se sintió bien, quizás necesitaba divertirse de una manera diferente a la usual y no ocupar su mente con cosas estresantes.

―_I don't care, I love it _―cantó alto, mirando a sus amigos divertirse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo nada le importaba como pasara. En realidad se estaba mintiendo, pero a medias. Había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en las consecuencias, sus acciones y todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y era hora de desligarse un poco.

Viendo a sus amigos ir de un lado al otro le hizo pensar que ellos serían sus mejores maestros.

No le importaba lo que fuera a suceder en un futuro. Y le encantaba.

Pero antes de empezar debería pedirle perdón. Rendirse en ese juego absurdo que habían comenzado y dejarlo ganar. Desde un principio Allyson sabía que no ganaría, y era bueno saberlo.

Una mano tocó su hombro. Era su padre.

―Necesito hablar contigo. Y con Austin.

* * *

*La _T_ no se pronuncia. Aviso porque quizás haya alguien que no lo sepa.

**Normalmente traducido como «ya vivido» o «ya experimentado», el _déjà vécu_ se describe en una cita de Dickens: _Todos tenemos alguna experiencia de la sensación, que nos viene ocasionalmente, de que lo que estamos diciendo o haciendo ya lo hemos dicho y hecho antes [… ]_ (Muchas gracias Wikipedia.)

_Comentario aparte: _Cuando me puse a escribir la parte del vals escuchaba la música que puse en el capítulo y otras que aparecieron en la lista de Youtube–Vivaldi, Strauss, Beethoven, Bach, Mozart, Tchaikovsky, Paganini y un largo y hermoso etcétera–. No les puedo explicar la forma en que escribía, era como si mis manos se movieran solas, obviamente me concentraba más. Con Vivaldi y su _La Stravaganza_ casi lloro. Les cuento esto porque noté rápidamente la diferencia de concentración. Si escriben, inténtelo y luego me cuentan la experiencia para saber si no soy la única loca.

¿Qué regalo de Bodas le darían a Dez y Trish?

Muchisisimas gracias por los comentarios, seguidores y favoritos. Y a los lectores fantasmas también, _of course_. Me pone realmente feliz.

Cualquier duda, queja, crítica, etcétera, lo puedes dejar en los comentarios.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí abajo. Espero que el capítulos haya sido de su agrado

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. ·El Chico Usado·

_Austin & Ally no me pertece, es un producto de Disney, Kevin Kopelow y Heath Seifert.  
Las canciones mencionadas tampoco son mías, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Mucho menos los libros, personajes y/o series de los que se habla o se hace referencia en algunos diálogos._

**Aviso:** En este capítulo se tratan temas como la privación ilegítima de la libertad y violación al derecho de la interidad física y mental. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

* * *

**·Austin Moon·**

**E**l señor Dawson los guió a ambos hacia donde estaba sentado él con su esposa y el matrimonio Moon. Ally se había alegrado mucho cuando se enteró que sus padres se dieron una segunda oportunidad. Al parecer les había ido bien, ya que llevaban tres años juntos.

―Austin, necesitamos que Ally se quede en tu casa unos días. ―habló Penny tranquilamente.

―Sí, sí, claro. ¿Ally, tienes algún problema? ―preguntó sonrojado. Él conocía su situación.

―N-no. ―en un tierno gesto se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. ―No hay problema. Pero, ¿por qué? ―preguntó mirando a sus padres.

―Se rompió un caño de agua que pasa por tu habitación y está inhabitable. ―explicó Lester.― Le preguntamos a Mike y Mimi si tenían lugar para que te quedes, pero me dijeron que mañana llegan los abuelos de Austin. Y los señores De La Rosa tienen en su casa a tíos y primos. Así que la última opción era Austin. ―casi escupió su nombre.

―Está bien. ―respondió Ally. Se alejó de allí para ir a la pista. Austin la iba a seguir, pero Lester lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo.

―No le hagas nada. ―obviamente no le gustaba dejar a su hija en manos de un chico.― Confío en su amigo, no confío en que seas un varón. ―la nuez de Austin subió y bajó repetidamente en su garganta.

―No se preocupe, me acercaré lo necesario. ―Nunca había visto al señor Dawson así, pero suponía que uno, cuando tiene hijos, hace lo que sea para protegerlos. Se alejó y fue a bailar tranquilamente con sus amigos.

La barra de bebidas se habilitó treinta minutos pasadas las dos de la madrugada, en el apogeo de la diversión. Rápidamente, ésta se lleno con gente que había estado bailando y bebiendo la gaseosa que quedaba en las jarras de las mesas para aplacar la sed. La habían colocado en una esquina, a unos metros de distancia del DJ. Medía al menos dos metros de largo y las bebidas eran preparadas en vasos largos y angostos de plástico transparente y un sorbete para beberlo. Prácticamente era un bar reducido. Preparaban cocteles y había bebidas suaves y fuertes, que se podían beber solas o mezclar con cualquier otra, y opcionalmente algún jugo de fruta.

Austin ya estaba desarreglado: la corbata floja y casi desecha, la camisa estaba por fuera del pantalón, las mangas estaban dobladas hasta el codo y tenía los primeros botones desabrochados. Del saco ya se había deshecho apenas había empezado la fiesta. Bailar y vestir traje estando bien arreglado no eran cosas que congeniaran.

Para Austin todo parecía estar yendo demasiado rápido. Afuera, la lluvia caía suavemente. Era fina y casi no se sentía al tacto, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para mojar todo y bajar unos grados la temperatura en el ambiente, aunque al bailar no se notara, al contrario, tanto movimiento les hacía sentir más calor.

Esperó a que la barra se vaciara un poco y se dirigió hacia allí para beber un _Destornillador_, una bebida simple, pero efectivamente embriagadora si estaba bien preparada.

Increíblemente, se sentía un poco agotado, algo extraño para alguien como él, un bailarín y cantante con un buen estado físico.

Desde lejos divisó a Ethan y Elliot, quienes lo saludaron; él respondió alzando la mano con la que sostenía la bebida. Se dirigió hacia ellos, dispuesto a conversar... o lo más cercano a una conversación que se pudiera tener con el volumen de la música tan alto.

―¿Qué tal, Austin? ―saludó Elliot, tendiéndole la mano, gesto imitado por Ethan.

Con el tiempo, muchos de los chicos a que los Ally les daba clases o incluso salía, se habían vuelto compañeros del «Equipo Austin-Ally», como se llamaba actualmente. En realidad, pasaba con todos las personas que tuvieran una mínima importancia para alguien del _Equipo_, por más celos y enojos que haya de por medio. Ejemplo de ello era Chuck: al principio la enemistad con Dez hacía que tuvieran competencias absurdas cada vez que se encontraban, hasta que el chico con estilo vaquero empezó a salir con Didi. Con el tiempo, Dez y Chuck aprendieron a soportarse y hasta llegaron a ser buenos compañeros. Kira también era un ejemplo: primero Austin rompe con ella para salir con Ally, y luego lo ayuda a organizarle una fiesta sorpresa a la chica por la cual la dejó. Si había algo que admiraba de Kira y Ally era que en sus corazones no había lugar para el odio o el rencor, tanto era así, que entre ellas, a pesar de ser ambas ex novias de Austin, se llevaban excelente. Trent era la excepción a la regla, ese idiota ni siquiera se merecía que lo recordara.

―Todo bien, disfrutando de la fiesta. ¿Ustedes? ―preguntó. Bebió un poco y el gusto a jugo de naranja quedó casi escondido bajo la sensación de quemazón en la garganta provocada por el vodka.

―Bien, disfrutando de la vista. ―comentó Elliot mirando a un grupo de aproximadamente diez chicas, entre ellas Kira, Ally y Kimmy la –ex– porrista. Austin alzó una ceja; no era un comentario muy propio de él.

―¿Cuánto bebió? ―cuestionó, dirigiéndose a Ethan.

―Por lo que vi, unas tres copas de vino en la mesa, y cuando abrieron la barra, creo que un _Bloody Mary_, dos _Cuba Libre_ y un _tequila_, quizás más.

Eso era demasiado para alguien como Elliot. Sin darse cuenta bebía más de la cuenta. No soportaba mucho el alcohol y le era muy fácil emborracharse con muy poco, principalmente con una bebida tan fuerte como el tequila.

Ambos lo observaron coquetear con una rubia muy bonita. Al menos vieron el infructuoso intento de coqueteo.

―¿Todo eso y sólo en el principio? ―Ethan asintió lentamente.― Primero lo visita la _señora Resaca_... ―empezó Austin.

―Luego dice que no ocurrirá otra vez... ―siguió Ethan.

―Y siempre vuelve a caer. ―completaron al unísono.

―Esto puede llegar a ser grave. ―comentó Ethan con preocupación en la voz. Austin lo pensó unos segundos. Ethan podía llegar a tener razón. Si no se preocupaban ahora, Elliot podría llegar a convertirse en un alcohólico.

―¿Qué hay, chicos? ―Dez llegó por detrás y abrazó a sus amigos por los hombros.

―Elliot está ebrio... otra vez. ―Ethan suspiró.

―Dime algo que no sepa. ―comentó Dez con semblante serio y la ironía marcada en su rostro.

―Lilith fue la primera esposa de Adán, anterior a Eva. Se dice que abandonó el Edén por iniciativa propia. Se unió a Samael y otros demonios, convirtiéndose en amante del primero. Luego se convirtió en demonio y es considerada la primera vampiresa. ―Dez y Austin rodaron los ojos. Ethan se tomaba todo muy a pecho. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa donde habían ubicado a Ethan, Elliot, Kira y otros jóvenes, algo así como «_la mesa de los amigos_». Desde esa mesa se podía observar todo lo que pasaba en la pista.

Kira y Ally se alejaron del grupo de chicas para dirigirse a la barra. Al rato y sin darse cuenta las chicas fueron a donde estaban ellos. Kira se sentó en las rodillas de Ethan, quien la recibió con un suave beso en los labios, y Ally al lado de Dez.

Luego de que hablaran con los padres de Ally, ella le pidió perdón, por algo que él, por más vueltas que diese al tema, no entendía.

―Lo siento, Austin. ―le había dicho ella.

―¿Qué es lo que sientes? ―preguntó él, confundido. Estaban solos en el patio. Ally lo había llevado allí para hablar. Con la baja de temperatura que hubo él le ofreció su saco, pero ella se negó a aceptarlo.

―Te he tratado mal toda la noche. Y también lo siento por lo de este último tiempo. ―Austin comprendió enseguida. Quiso abrazarla al verla tan vulnerable e inocente en ese momento.― Perdona si te lastimé. Te ataqué sólo a ti, culpándote inconscientemente de todo lo que pasó y no está bien. No me había dado cuenta hasta hoy. ―la chica bajó la mirada.

―No, Ally. No tienes de que disculparte. Es parte de tu coraza, tu forma de protegerte. ―extendió la mano para tocarle un hombro y reconfortarla, pero la chica dio un paso hacia atrás y dio la vuelta, evitando que Austin mirase sus lágrimas. Sólo que ella no sabía que la conocía demasiado como para saber que estaba a punto de llorar. Eso era lo que más le dolía: que la chica no se abriera a él como lo hacía antes, alejándose tanto física como sentimentalmente. Extrañaba demasiado sus abrazos. Ya no era la misma desde aquel fatídico suceso.

En la mesa, durante la cena estaban muy cercanos, bromeando constantemente, y lo único que ella había hecho fue haberle tocado la rodilla, pero aun así pudo notar el miedo en los ojos castaños de la chica al hacerlo.

―No lo comprendes. ―notó la voz ligeramente quebrada.― Lo siento. ―repitió en un susurro para luego dirigirse a los sanitarios.

Desde ese momento ella no se le acercó nuevamente. En otros tiempos ella se habría sentado junto a él y no junto a Dez.

―Hey, Kira, tu cabello volvió a la normalidad. ―comentó Austin.

―Ni lo menciones. No pude salir de mi casa por tres días. Todo por lavarme el cabello, al menos tres veces por día. Era eso o quedarme con la mitad del cabello verde fluorescente o raparme. ―a lo último no lo creía, pues Kira amaba su larga cabellera.

―Ese color no te quedaba bien. ―admitió Ally con una mueca, bebiendo su segundo vaso de cerveza, pero con la diferencia de que esta era negra, con la malta tostada.― En realidad no le queda bien a nadie.

Dentro de unas semanas comenzarían a reírse de ese momento. Todos excepto Kira, claro.

Había pasado hace exactamente una semana atrás, en las despedidas de solteros.

Austin y Ally, como organizadores de las despedidas de solteros, habían decidido dividirla en dos partes: la primera para ambos y la segunda parte serían para novio y novia por separado.

La primera parte fue el viernes al atardecer. Un partido de _paintball_. Jugaron hombres contra mujeres. En total eran seis en cada equipo –Austin, Dez, Rico, Elliot, Ethan y Chuck contra Trsh, Ally, Kira, Didi, Brooke y Kimmy–. Kira y Kimmy eran muy buenas disparando, llegando a manchar con pintura naranja a Chuck y Rico casi al instante de haber empezado el juego. Los chicos disparaban pintura verde fluorescente contra sus enemigas. Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos de juego, con cuatro bajas en cada equipo y quedando solamente en el campo Ethan y Dez contra Kimmy y Kira, Ethan llegó a darle a ambas, y a Kira justo en la cabeza, cuando el casco se le salió y su melena oscura ondeaba en el aire.

Recordaba que todos se reían cuando Kira le recordaba a Ethan todos los parientes y conocidos, y no precisamente de buena manera. Ally hizo lo mismo con él cuando la golpeó, sólo que sonaba bonito por hablar en italiano.

Fue en un ataque de risa y extrema expresividad cuando Austin golpeó la pierna derecha de Ally con el rifle. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la forma exacta del rifle quedó marcada causando una inflamada y roja herida, dejándola coja por unos días, para luego convertirse en un doloroso moretón a mitad del muslo de la chica. Seguramente todavía lo tenía.

A pesar de los incidentes, todos salieron agotados, con una sonrisa en la cara...y llenos de pintura.

En la segunda parte no hubo mucho, sólo lo típico que ocurre en una despedida de soltero: chicas semidesnudas bailando sobre un escenario en un lugar casi oculto de la ciudad pero bastante conocido por los hombres, acompañado de unas hamburguesas con papas fritas, música alta y cerveza barata. Sólo recordaba que los cinco –Rico no había ido por orden de sus padres– habían vuelto medio ebrios al departamento de Austin. Al menos estaban lo suficientemente sobrios para recordar que nada «raro» había pasado y que sólo se dedicaron a mirar.

Lo que realmente se negaba a olvidar era que habían atado y amordazado a Dez con la ropa de las _strippers_, mientras las chicas y los ebrios amigos bailaban conga alrededor de él. En un momento en el que nadie veía, Austin tomó una botella de champagne, y la destapó como lo hizo Cameron Díaz en varias de sus películas, mojando con la bebida a sus amigos, aprovechando que sonaba la canción _Champagne Showers_ de LMFAO. Austin esperó que se enojaran por desperdiciar el líquido de esa manera, pero todos parecieron volverse más felices al oler el alcohol que embebía las telas de las prendas.

Mirando ahora a Ethan y Kira, nadie pensaría que hace una semana atrás Kira estuvo tan enojada con su pareja por haberle teñido el pelo involuntariamente que no le hablaba. «Mujeres; tan cambiantes y hermosas», pensó mirando a Ally y deseando abrazarla fuertemente por todo el tiempo que no lo hizo, pero no llevó a cabo su pensamiento para no incomodarla.

Decidió tomar la iniciativa y la invitó a bailar. Quizás, de esa manera y de a poco la podría volver a insertar en el contacto físico, más allá de un simple apretón de mano o un roce accidental. Se puso de pie unos segundos después de que Dez lo hiciera; pasó de largo a la feliz pareja que hablaba animadamente y se interrumpían para besarse, y fue directo a ella.

―¿Bailamos? ―preguntó, tratando de mostrar seguridad con una sonrisa y la mano extendida hacia ella. La chica primero se negó, pero la duda estaba latente en su rostro.― Vamos, Alls. No te morderé. ―Ally abrió los ojos muy grandes. No era una buena frase para hablar con ella.― Lo siento. ―se pasó la mano que tenia extendida por el cabello, para acabar en la nuca.

―Primero quiero ir por un trago. ―dijo Ally a su lado.

―¿Qué quieres beber? Yo lo busco.

―Cualquier cosa está bien. ―sonrió la chica.

―Dos Cuba Libre, por favor. ―pidió al _bartender_ cuando su turno llegó. El trago era su bebida favorita, y lo pidió decidido a compartirla con Ally.

Volvía con ambas manos ocupadas cuando vio a su amiga bailar alegremente con Elliot. Los ya conocidos celos volvieron a él de repente.

«Cálmate, Austin, no seas idiota ―se dijo a si mismo. No lo podía culpar, Elliot y Ally habían tenido algo, pero allá lejos y hace tiempo―. _Far Away and Long Ago_, buen nombre para una canción». En el próximo ensayo le daría la idea a Ally, seguro que a ella se le ocurriría una canción genial.

―Alls, toma, espero que te guste. ―dijo interponiéndose entre la pareja, dándole la espalda al joven castaño. Elliot lo abrazó por detrás.

―Eres genial, cuando crezca quiero ser como tú, Austin. ―el mencionado sonrió. La escena de su amigo ultra borracho siempre le causaba gracia ya que comenzaba a decir incoherencias. «¿Cómo pude estar celoso de él? Es un excelente chico y no lastimaría a Ally.»― Sabes, sería genial que te subas al escenario y le demuestres a los idiotas que cantaron hoy que tú no tienes nada que envidiarles. ―arrastraba las palabras, su voz sonaba pastosa y su cuerpo no podía mantenerse quieto. Le recordaba un poco a Jack Sparrow. Ally rió ante la loca idea de Elliot.

―Hey, Elliot. ―Ally le llamó la atención.― Por qué no vas y te sientas un rato. Así luego tienes más energía para bailar.

―Claro, Alice. ―había dos opciones: o se confundió de persona, o le cambió el nombre a Ally.― Voy a estar en esa mesa de allí ―intentó señalar una mesa, pero su dedo y su cuerpo apuntaron a la ventana.―, por si quieres... ―dio un beso al aire, intentando hacer una mueca sexy.

Ally abrió grande los ojos e intentó no reírse.

―Cl-claro. Sólo espérame. ―Austin pudo ver que en los ojos de la chica había diversión ante la situación.

―Bueno. ―Austin dio un sorbo a la bebida oscura en sus manos.― Ahora que estamos más tranquilos, ¿me concede esta pieza, mi señora? ―extendió la mano hacia ella con una leve inclinación.

―_Sì_,_ certo_*. ―respondió en italiano. Era una costumbre que se le había quedado de su año en Italia. En su penúltimo año en _MUNY_, Ally había ganado una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, en un país que ella eligiera. Eligió Italia ya que tenía sus tíos y primos allí, además de tener la ventaja de conocer un poco el idioma.

En aquel tiempo estaban más unidos. Ally, siempre que podía hablaba por video chat con sus familiares y amigos. Con él se pasaba el día mandándose mensajes de texto. La diferencia de horas los cansaba, pero siempre tenían lugar para el otro.

Cuando volvió, dos años y seis meses atrás, quizás menos, todos fueron a recibirla al aeropuerto y la llevaron a la fiesta de bienvenida. En aquella fiesta, Ally le pidió hablar y cuando estaban solos en una habitación, ella lo besó. Él le respondió el beso con mucho cariño, diciéndole que la había extrañado demasiado, susurrándole palabras bonitas al oído. Si no hubiera sido porque en la sala principal gritaban su nombre, quién sabe en qué habrían terminado.

Durante los meses siguientes fueron algo más que amigos, pero lo máximo que llegaron a hacer juntos fue un fogoso beso con manos inquietas mientras esperaban que Trish y Dez llegaran a sus reuniones de los sábados a la noche.

Siempre que estaban a punto de avanzar, algo o alguien los interrumpía: padres, amigos, llamadas urgentes, vendedores, reuniones de último minuto, y un largo etcétera.

Trató, en un intento fallido, de quitarse la sensación de la suave piel de Ally y la imagen de ambos en el sofá blanco de su departamento. Ella en corpiño, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, que estaba sin camiseta y el cierre del pantalón abierto, dándole pequeños besos que iban desde su boca hasta el cuello y sus manos tanteando las caderas de la chica con las intenciones de quitarle el jean... pero el timbre sonó y Austin fue corriendo al baño para vestirse, o mejor dicho _relajarse_, mientras ella se ponía la remera y arreglaba el pelo para recibir las pizzas y a Dez detrás del repartidor.

«Pero eso fue hace un año atrás ―pensó Austin mientras tomaba el último trago de su bebida y bailaba con la chica.―, cuando todo era relativamente normal.» Antes de que _eso_ pasara, cuando la chica se animaba a estar sola con un hombre en la misma sala o cerca de cualquier chico sin que tenga miedo a lo que pudiera llegar a pasar. Le pareció bueno que Ally conservara algo de aquellos momentos en lo que todo estaba bien, como los amigos o el italiano.

―¿Quieres más? ―preguntó ella, señalando el vaso vacío, acercándose mucho a él. Los movimientos de Ally comenzaban a ser erráticos.

―Sí, ya vuelvo. ―Austin tomó ambos vasos completamente vacíos y los tiró en la basura, dejando a Ally con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Se dirigió a la barra nuevamente y pidió un _Daikiri_ de frutilla para Ally y un _Huracán Whisky_ para él. Deshizo el camino hasta la chica.

Ally estaba bailando con Rico cuando Austin la vio. Se acercó con las bebidas en las manos, sorprendido por la cercanía corporal que tenia Ally con el hermano de Trish. Con una seña, ella le indicó que se acercara. Austin obedeció y ella estiró la mano para tomar su bebida, le dio un largo sorbo a través del sorbete mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sin dejar de bailar ni separarse de Rico y, con un suave agarre de manos lo invito a bailar con ellos, formando una dispareja ronda de tres. Austin pudo ver en los ojos de la chica los estragos del alcohol. Una canción de Pitbull comenzó a sonar y, casi por instinto los tres jóvenes se alinearon, quedando Ally en el centro, mirando a Rico y dándole la espalda a Austin. El espacio que quedó entre la chica y los jóvenes era mínimo.

Los movimientos de Ally –y de todas las personas que estaban bailando allí– eran provocativos: el contoneo de sus caderas, la forma de mover cintura, y el favorito de Austin: la caída de pestañas. Dez y Trish, en el centro, daban cátedra de como bailar la canción: Dez estaba detrás de Trish, ella tenía las rodillas semiflexionadas y agitaba las caderas. El famoso _perreo_ o _twerking_.

Rico estaba completamente sonrojado. Austin no pudo explicar si era porque estaba bailando tan cerca de Ally de manera tan provocativa, o si era a causa del calor. Prefirió no buscar la respuesta y sólo se dedicó a volver a beber. El contenido del vaso plástico casi se había acabado sin que se diera cuenta.

Austin colocó suavemente la mano en la cintura de ella, como pidiendo permiso para tocarla. Rico murmuró una excusa y se retiró, sonrojado hasta la punta del cabello. Ally enderezó su cuerpo y estiró las manos hacia atrás, abrazando de una forma extraña el cuello de Austin. Ella dio media vuelta, haciendo que ambos queden cara a cara. Austin la abrazó con más ánimo, haciendo que sus rostros queden separados por unos centímetros, sólo le quedaba agacharse lo suficiente para acortar la distancia producto de la diferencia de altura.

Gracias a Dios que los padres de Ally ya se habían retirado, si no podía ir despidiéndose de su famosa cara.

Ally bajó la mirada y siguió bailando con los antebrazos apoyados en los hombros de Austin. Como en un estado de éxtasis, la chica alzó los brazos, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cantó, con una enorme sonrisa, el coro de una canción de un género musical que, según ella, no estaba en la lista de sus favoritos.

―No más alcohol para ti, Ally. ―bromeó. Ella no respondió, pero lo miró profundamente y se acercó un poco más. Pasó las manos hacia adelante y acarició lentamente el pecho de Austin, dejando fuego en cada caricia.

«No es Ally, es el alcohol, no es Ally, es el alcohol.» se repetía continuamente para evitar hacer una tontería.

Lentamente, ambos comenzaron a descender, como la letra de la canción lo pedía, abrazando los muslos del otro con las piernas. Y bajaron, y bajaron, y bajaron hasta quedar de cuclillas sin dejar de mover la cadera. La piel perlada por el sudor hacia que los cabellos se les pegaran en la cara.

La castaña se acomodó el vestido para evitar cualquier accidente que dejara ver la ropa interior. Ally se puso de pie lentamente y con un movimiento sensual.

«¿En qué momento aprendió a bailar así?», pensó.

Italia era la respuesta. Desde su vuelta del país de las pastas Ally estuvo más provocativa, y el día en que ambos estuvieron semidesnudos en el sillón de su sala era un buen ejemplo. Al menos así era antes de que pasara lo que sucedió.

Al parecer, el alcohol la hacía ser la chica que se había desarrollado en Italia. Eso, y olvidar el dolor en la pierna derecha.

Austin se puso de pie cuando notó que ella lo hacía. Quedaron tan cerca que Austin sintió el aliento de Ally en su cuello. Los bellos de la nuca se le erizaron y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no besarla. De repente Ally lo abrazó por el cuello y tiró su cuerpo hacia él, provocando que Austin soporte su peso. Él se quedó rígido y sorprendido, sin atinar a preguntar el por qué de aquel gesto o siquiera responderlo. Las últimas notas de la canción sonaban para mezclarse con la melodía de otra de un mismo estilo.

―_Ti amo, ma ho paura_**. ―en su oído, el susurro se escuchó como un suave y triste canto. La abrazó fuertemente, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Él quizás no comprendía su actitud cambiante y no entendía la manera en que le afectaba, pero sabía que provocaba el miedo que ella le mencionó y que actitudes tener para no asustarla.

Decidió no contestarle y se dedicó a acariciarle la cabeza de manera reconfortante. El cuerpo de la chica temblaba, como si quiera llorar o escapar.

―¿Mi señora, te encuentras bien? ―era una buena forma de romper esa tristeza que los rodeaba.

Ella se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarlo al rostro con sus ojos cristalinos, con lágrimas queriendo escapar.

―Así es, mi señor. ―obviamente ninguno tenía un título que acreditara aquello, pero se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo luego de salir como extras en un corto hecho por Dez ambientado en el siglo XVI, sobre un hecho específico en la vida de María I de Inglaterra, también conocida como María la Sangrienta o _Bloody Mary_. Se habían divertido mucho bailando _minué_, hablando con acento británico antiguo y tratándose de Lord, Majestad, Duque, Lady, Barón, Alteza, Conde, entre otros.

Lo más divertido eran las peleas que Ethan y Ally tuvieron con Dez diciendo que el minué apareció más de cien años después de la coronación de María Tudor.

―Lady Allyson, ¿desea usted tomar asiento? ¿O prefiere seguir bailando de esa forma inapropiada para una dama como usted?

―Ese tipo de baile es inapropiado para cualquiera que se respete, pero sé que lo disfrutas. ―le dijo con ojos vivaces. Se encaminaron a la mesa dónde habían estado con Ethan, Kira y Dez y se sentaron.

¿Qué le pasaba? Primero casi lloraba y ahora jugaba con él.

_La donna è mobile, qual piuma al vento,muta d'accento, e di pensiero_***[1].

«Típico de mujeres, Son incomprensiblemente cambiantes.»

―Bueno, sí... debo admitir que bailas bien. ―sacó el celular del bolsillo y se fijó la hora como excusa para no tener que mirarla directamente a los ojos. Le fue suficiente saber que faltaban quince minutos para las cuatro de la madrugada. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido.

―Italia me enseñó muchas cosas. ―las palabras salían de su boca de manera dificultosa. Se acomodó el cabello que tenía suelto y se lo colocó sobre el hombro derecho. ―Mejoré en baile, por ejemplo.

―Lo noté. ―habían acomodado las sillas para estar frente a frente. Austin apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante.― Y también lo noté en otras... cosas.

Ally no respondió, pero lo miró mientras fingía beber de su daikiri, del cual ya no había. Se le había terminado mientras bailaban.

―Ya vuelvo. ―anunció la chica levantando el vaso en su mano, indicando que iba a buscar más bebida. Austin la tomó del brazo antes de que se alejara.

―No, no vas a beber más. ―dijo en tono hosco. Ella se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

―¿Por qué, por qué tú me dices? ―dijo ofendida y cruzándose de brazos en un gesto infantil.

Austin no sabía que contestarle. Decirle «no quiero que bebas porque hace que me provoques y me empalme, y no quiero hacer algo contigo mientras tu mente está nublada» no sonaba bien.

―Porque dormirás en mi casa y no pienso que ensucies mi alfombra por estar ebria. ―fue lo primero que se ocurrió. Quizás no lo había dicho en un buen tono, pero sonó mejor que lo que tenía en mente. Al menos había funcionado. Después de unos segundos de duda, Ally se sentó dificultosamente, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la cabeza en la mano.

Las luces comenzaron a prenderse gradualmente, la música cambió a canciones lentas en un volumen bajo, las luces de infinitos colores se apagaron para sólo dejar las bolas de espejos. Todo volvía a estar como en la cena.

Todos los invitados fueron a sus lugares en sus correspondientes mesas. Ellos hicieron lo propio.

Unas personas comenzaron a instalar un proyector y una pantalla. Los meseros se acercaron y sirvieron capelinas heladas con tres bochas de helado: vainilla, frutilla y chocolate. Las adornaban una oblea simple, en forma triangular, salsa de chocolate y unos confites de chocolate y frutos secos a los lados.

―No sabía que llovía. ―comentó Trish. Ahora que la música estaba relativamente baja, se podía escuchar la lluvia afuera y como ésta había aumentado de intensidad.

Un video comenzó a reproducirse, contando, mediante imágenes, la vida de los recién casados, desde bebés hasta la actualidad, fotos juntos, individuales, imágenes serias y graciosas. Había fofos con amigos y familiares; fotos de graduación y fiestas y, por supuesto, imágenes de ambos vestidos de _zaliens_ en cada estreno de una nueva película de los extraterrestres-zombies come cerebros. El video terminó con palabras de seres queridos y una foto de ambos. Muy hermoso y emotivo.

Luego de que los aplausos se aplacaran, Trish invitó a las chicas a ir a la pista de baile, frente a la tarima, ya que iba a arrojar el ramo.

―Vamos, Ally, tienes que ir y pelear por ello. ―insistía Austin.

―Pero no tengo novio.

―¿Y cuál es el problema?

―Que para estar entre esas chicas, hay que tener una relación con alguien, para así poder casarte. Es una costumbre.

―Eso es una idiotez. Sólo ve. ―le dio un ligero empujoncito y la chica fue en contra de su voluntad.

Trish se puso en la tarima, de espaldas al gritón grupo de chicas ansiosas por atrapar el ramo de la novia. Lo arrojó al aire y las jóvenes comenzaron a amontonarse y empujarse unas a otras, hasta que una chica que, según Dez, era una prima de Trish, lo tomó.

―¿Crees que si arrojo algo mío, las chicas también enloquecerían así? ―preguntó Dez, quien se había colocado en el puesto de Ally, junto a él.

―No lo sé, amigo. Es probable que sí. Pero ahora eres un hombre casado y quién sabe si podrás comprobarlo. ―le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Todas las chicas volvían sonrientes a su lugar, excepto sus amigas, a quienes no vio por ninguna parte.― ¿Y Trish y Ally? ―preguntó al pelirrojo.

―Deben estar en el baño. Ya sabes como son, no pueden ir sin compañía. ―Austin asintió dándole la razón.

Minutos después, aparecieron ambas, buscaron dos sillas y las colocaron en el medio de la pista de baile, una frente a la otra, separadas por un metro y medio de distancia aproximadamente.

Ally se acercó a ellos. Se había retocado la pintura de los labios y un poco la de los ojos.

―Dez, te necesitan allí. ―dijo señalando a dónde se encontraba Trish hablando con Kira.

―Tengo que ir a cumplir con mi deber. ―anunció Dez, parándose para luego ir a donde estaba su esposa.

La canción _Back in Black_ de AC/DC comenzó a sonar. Muchas parejas se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a donde estaban los esposos. Una pareja se acercó a las sillas y la chica, una castaña de ojos verdes, de cuerpo menudo y baja estatura se sentó en una silla, con su pareja de pie junto a ella. Trish se sentó en la de enfrente y levantó la pierna izquierda. Como acto reflejo la chica levantó la pierna derecha, juntando ambas las plantas de los pies.

Observó a Ally unos momentos. La conciencia de la chica, nublada por el alcohol, parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad. Se pararon para ver lo que seguía.

Dez metió las manos bajo la vaporosa falda de Trish, la besó en la frente y deslizó por la pierna de su esposa una liga color celeste. Las personas que quedaron en la fiesta, mayormente jóvenes, comenzaron a aplaudir al ritmo de la música, mientras otros se pusieron a bailar. Cuando llegó al tobillo, el novio de la chica frente a Trish tomó la liga y la deslizó por la pierna de su novia. Sonrientes, se alejaron para dar paso a otra pareja.

No hubo mayores problemas, sólo la liga que se enganchaba en los tacones de las chicas o en la punta de los zapatos.

Luego de la canción de AC/DC, siguió _I love Rock N' Roll_, versionada por Joan Jett & The Blackhearts. Las canciones que pasaba el DJ eran intencionales, pues eran muy conocidas por ser canciones para disfrutar un _striptease_.

Austin miraba a Ally, preguntándose si se arriesgaba o no.

―¿Quieres ir? ―preguntó, como si nada.

―No. ―su respuesta parecía ser definitiva, pero Austin sabía cómo cambiar la opinión de la chica.

Ethan y Kira también hicieron su participación en la ceremonia.

―Vamos, Alls. Es sólo una liga. Será divertido. ¿Acaso puede pasar algo malo?

―No, sólo que la prensa y todo el mundo puede pensar que tenemos algo. ―por suerte el problema de las ligas enredadas hacia que él ganara unos preciados segundos.

―¡Vaya, Ally, no sabía que podían pensar eso! ―el sarcasmo en su voz era muy notorio.― Eso lo vienen diciendo hace mucho años y no nos afectó en nada.

―Sí, lo sé... ―bajó la mirada, tímida. Quizá no haya sido una buena idea.― Creo que no debemos darles más razones para que lo crean. Además, tu contrato dice... ―no completó la frase porque Austin la conocía demasiado bien. Jimmy Starr, por contrato, le prohibió tener una pareja pública, o mostrar demasiado cariño a quien sea en lugares donde pueda haber paparazzis o fanáticos –básicamente cualquier lugar–, desde que una chica, a la que jamás había visto, lo denunció por no encargarse de su supuesto hijo. Todo terminó bien y se comprobó que la chica mintió. Pero fue un dolor de cabeza por meses.

―Ally, la prensa no necesita ni razones ni hechos; sólo una «fuente cercana» que diga lo que quieren escuchar. ―le tomó la mano delicadamente.― Nada malo va a pasar, están Trish, Dez y Kira... y yo. Todos te cuidaremos. Además, creo que es hora de que le demos un poco de razón a la prensa y dejar de desmentir tanto. ―una sonrisa pícara amenazaba con asomarse.

Si le daba una respuesta negativa nuevamente, no insistiría más. No iba a hacer algo sin su consentimiento.

Una quinta pareja se acerco para compartir la ceremonia de las ligas al son de _American Woman_, la versión de Lenny Kravitz.

Ally no respondió nada, se quedó mirando las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Luego levantó la mirada, por un segundo, Austin pudo notar como las miradas de Trish y de Ally se cruzaron.

Ally desenlazó las manos y se quedó mirando a su amiga. Tomó aquello como un no. El rostro de Ally no dejaba traspasar nada de lo pensaba, cosa que sucedía en muy raras y contadas ocasiones.

―¿Vamos? ―dijo ella. Austin no supo interpretar si era una orden o una pregunta.

―Claro. ―respondió tomándola de la mano.

La pareja que estaba participando del rito se retiró cuando la famosa canción _You can leave your hat on_ de Joe Cocker comenzó a sonar. Austin aprovechó la ocasión y tiró de la mano de Ally haciendo que se siente.

Dez mostró sorpresa al verlos, a diferencia de Trish, que sólo miraba pícaramente a Ally. Dez se encogió de hombros y, cuando ambas mujeres juntaron las plantas de los pies, nuevamente deslizó la mano bajo la falda de Trish para sacar una liga color rojo.

La pasó hasta el tobillo derecho de Ally, quien estaba totalmente sonrojada. Desde allí, Austin se encargó de la tarea. Todos estaban pendientes, filmando o sacando fotos. Austin ya se imaginaba las fotos en varios portales de internet, periódicos y revistas de la farándula.

Lentamente fue subió la liga por la pierna de Ally, disfrutando cada centímetro que tocaban las yemas de sus dedos. Alzó la vista. El rostro de la castaña mostraba que confiaba en él. Los labios entreabiertos, recientemente pintados, formaban una pequeña curva, una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Cuando llegó a la rodilla, disminuyó la velocidad, cuidando de no tocar la herida que el mismo le había provocado. Ally bajó la pierna y la apoyó en piso.

Volvió a mirarla a los labios, un hermoso color en sus hermosos labios. Sería un pecado quitarlo.

«Entonces soy un pecador. ―pensó, antes de besarla. Dejó la liga en el muslo de la chica y deslizó su mano izquierda, deshaciendo el camino que había hecho anteriormente, y la dejó en el hueco que se formaba detrás de la rodilla, y con de derecha acarició su mejilla. Con la punta de la lengua, delineó delicadamente los labios de ella.― A la mierda el contrato, Jimmy y la prensa.»

Ally se hizo hacia atrás, todo lo que la silla le permitía. Acunó con sus manos la cara de él y entreabrió un poco los labios. Viendo eso como una invitación, Austin profundizó el beso, introduciendo su lengua. Ally gimió y él sonrió. De fondo, las personas aplaudían y gritaban, a favor o en contra. Se separó de ella un poco y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Al verla a los ojos supo que lo que había hecho no estuvo bien, al menos para ella.

Se apartaron sintiendo las miradas de varias personas en su espalda. Con las manos entrelazadas fueron hacia el patio nuevamente. La chica temblaba, y no precisamente de frío.

Estaban solos. Adentro se escuchaba _Lady Marmalade_, gritos y aplausos hacia la pareja que estaba participando esta vez en la ceremonia de las ligas.

Antes de que Ally hablara, él se adelanto.

―Lo siento. ―la disculpa era sincera.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―Ally, a su lado, se abrazaba a sí misma, y miraba la pared de enfrente, evitando el contacto con él. Austin observó el perfil de la chica.

―No lo sé. Solo quise hacerlo. ―suspiró.― Y tú me tomaste de la cara, pensé que tu también... ―lanzó un bufido. No comprendía nada.

―Yo...quería separarte, pero de una manera delicada. No quería golpearte frente a tanta gente. ―hizo una pequeña pausa.― Y cuando iba a hablarte, tú... lo siento. No quiero que te sientas mal. ―suspiró.― Es que todavía no me siento cómoda… ―apartó la mirada.

―No, discúlpame tú. No pensé que te haría sentir mal. Lo siento. Sé por lo que estás pasando y yo como un idiota me aprovecho de que estás medio ebria y totalmente quebrada emocionalmente.

―Si. No. No lo sé, maldita sea. ―exclamó frustrada, dando otro giro más, dándole así la espalda. Sin que Austin preguntara ella misma se explicó.― Es que cuando me abrazas, las pocas veces que lo permito, me siento bien, pero a la vez siento repulsión y miedo. Estoy muy confundida. Lo mismo sucede con los besos. ―la última oración la dijo casi en un susurro.

Austin la abrazó.

―¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

―Tengo ganas de empujarte y salir corriendo, pero a la vez tengo ganas de quedarme así toda la noche. ―la voz casi no le salía. Comenzó a removerse un poco. Austin la soltó y Ally fue hacia adentro. La lluvia había parado, pero una suave y fría brisa le azotó la cara y las nubes en el cielo le decía que la tormenta seguiría por bastante tiempo. Entró al salón antes de el agua lo tome por sorpresa.

―Hey, Austin, no sabía que tú y Ally salían. ―dijo Kira al aparecer frente a él. La sonrisa en la cara de la chica era sincera, pues era algo que todos sus amigos esperaban.

―Sí, ¿por qué no nos dijeron nada? ―preguntó Ethan a su lado.

―Es algo reciente. ―murmuró. «Y tal vez, algo erróneo.» Se fue dejándo a ambos jóvenes con muchas dudas y preguntas.

Tomó asiento en una mesa al azar y miró lo que sucedía en el salón. Ally estaba bailando con Trish y en una esquina casi oscura había una pareja hablando o tal vez besándose, no podía distinguir con la oscuridad. Los reconoció después de varios minutos observándolos y fue hacia ellos. Sólo por diversión.

Ella estaba contra la pared y él tenia una mano apoyada en la pared, cerca de la cabeza de la chica. En la otra mano tenía un vaso, casi vacío, con el que jugaba. Sus caras estaban peligrosamente –o románticamente– cerca.

Ninguno notó la presencia de Austin hasta que éste tomó el cuello de la camisa del joven y tironeó hacia atrás.

―Ten mucho cuidado. Es la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, y como él está ocupado, es mi deber cuidarla. Así que no necesito permiso para molerte a golpes si es necesario. ―el tono tétrico con el que habló hizo que Rico perdiera el color en el rostro. Austin rió internamente. Desde su punto de vista, la situación era realmente divertida, aunque no tuviera verdaderas intenciones de golpearlo.

Rico tragó pesado y asintió. La diferencia de alturas no era demasiada, Austin le llevaba media cabeza, pero mientras que él era delgado, rápido y ágil –por ser bailarín–, Rico era más bien robusto, de hombros anchos y movimientos un poco toscos.

En una pelea entre los dos, Rico daría golpes certeros y fuertes, pero se agitaría con facilidad. En cambio, Austin podría evadir los golpes y mantenerse un tiempo sin cansarse. Cada uno tenía sus ventajas.

―¡Austin! Sólo estábamos hablando. ―Didi salió en defensa de Rico.

―Sólo te estoy cuidando, pequeña. ―Didi frunció el ceño ante el apodo. Austin giró la cabeza y miró a Rico. ―Bien, a partir de ahora quiero ver esta distancia entre ustedes. ―separó las manos y dejó un espacio de un metro entre los chicos.― Los estaré observando.― se fue sin retirar la mirada de los jóvenes. La cara de ambos era épicamente graciosa.

Se dirigía a los sanitarios cuando Ally se puso en su camino.

―Austin, ¿podemos irnos?

―¿Ahora? ¿Estás segura? ―preguntó Austin. No le pareció bien retirarse antes, ya que ambos eran padrino y madrina.

―Si. Ya hablé con Trish y Dez y dijeron que no hay ningún problema.

―Bien, espera que voy al baño y me despido. ―Ally asintió y volvió a la pista de baile con Elliot.

Mientras se lavaba la cara pensó en la noche que había pasado. Fue muy divertida, se la pasó hablando idioteces con sus amigos y tuvo ciertos problemas con Ally, pero se divirtió, eso no lo podía negar.

El problema ahora era tener a la chica unos días en su casa. Él no tenía problema, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Ally. Ella seguramente se sentiría incómoda o rara.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa principal para buscar su saco. Se quitó la corbata, la colocó en un bolsillo y se puso la prenda. Se dedicó a despedorse de aquellas personas que conocía.

Para cuando terminó de despedirse, Ally lo esperaba en la puerta de entrada.

―¿Estás lista? ―Ally asintió.― Debemos ir en un taxi. Vine con los padres de Dez. ―se justificó.

El viaje no tardó mucho y fue en un silencio extraño. No era incómodo, pero tampoco lo contrario. Sólo... inusual.

―¿Qué regalo les diste? ―preguntó Ally, rompiendo el hielo, mientras cruzaba la puerta del departamento de Austin.

―Un acolchado de pelo de llama. ―respondió mientras encendía la luz. ―Sé que a Dez le gustará. No fue nada fácil conseguirlo. No pude resistir la suavidad y compré otro para mí. Es tan suave como un panqueque recién hecho y con mucho jarabe. ―ambos sonrieron.― ¿Y tú?

La luz dejaba ver la sala de estar. Tenía un sofá blanco y éste a los lados, sillones blancos haciendo juego; frente al sofá, una mesa ratona de madera pintada de negro con un vidrio en la parte superior. Unas fotos de Austin con sus padres y otra con sus amigos descansaban sobre la mesa.

En la pared contraria al sofá había un televisor ultra delgado y de pantalla gigante. Decorando la pared, había dos guitarras, las más queridas por él: una acústica color azul oscuro y una eléctrica en tonos rojos y negros. En la parte trasera, ambas guitarras estaban llenas de stickers sobre sus cosas favoritas.

Unos insípidos cuadros adornaban la pared color celeste claro.

Como una pequeña sombra apareció ante sus pies Pixie, la pequeña perrita CavaPoo negra y marrón, con enormes ojos marrones oscuros, casi negros. «Redondos, grandes y hermosamente oscuros, como los de Ally», pensó. Tal vez por esa razón la perrita le llamó la atención cuando la adoptó y la eligió entre los otros cinco.

―Les iba a regalar un videomontaje con la historia de ambos, pero luego me enteré de que eso ya lo habían hecho y que lo presentarían en la fiesta. ―una mueca adornó su delicado rostro.― Por eso me decidí por un juego de sábanas de tela egipcia y unos juegos toallas de baño, cada uno con una bata personalizada. ―se agachó y alzó a la perrita que jugaba a sus pies.

Al parecer la conversación sin sentido la hacía sentir cómoda. Austin decidió seguir la charla absurda para hacerla sentir bien. Diría todas las cosas graciosas e innecesarias si la situación lo demandaba.

―¿Por qué siempre se regalan cosas para hogar en una boda? ―preguntó. Dejó el saco en el sofá y se dirigió a la habitación con Ally siguiéndolo.

La habitación estaba pintada de color verde claro y en el centro había una cama de dos plazas

―Porque se supone que se los ayuda a comenzar la vida de casados. Es para que puedan amueblar la casa nueva o algo así, creo. ―Pixie se movió inquieta en sus brazos.― ¿Qué te sucede, pequeña? ―le preguntó.

―Debe querer ir al baño. Hace muchas horas que está sola sin salir. ―volvió a la sala y se colocó el saco nuevamente. Sacó el pequeño dispensador de bolsas de un estante.― Vamos, Pixie. ―anunció en voz alta con la mano en el pomo de la puerta de salida. La perra apareció bajo sus pies en unos segundos. ―Ally, ¿vienes? ―la chica salió de la habitación y lo miró, pensativa.

―Claro. ―respondió luego de unos largos segundos de silencio.

Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a la plaza que estaba a una cuadra de distancia. El césped estaba mojado, y las bancas y los juegos para niños estaban goteando. Estaba plagado de frondosos árboles y unos bajos arbustos llenos de flores. La zona de juego estaba cubierta por arena, que en ese momento se encontraba totalmente mojada.

Allí una pequeña llovizna comenzó a caer y rápidamente empezó a aumentar. Cuando la perra terminó, Austin sacó una pequeña bolsa de plástico y juntó el excremento.

―Nos conviene correr antes de que la lluvia sea mucho más fuerte. ―comentó el chico mirando el cielo. Se habían refugiado bajo un frondoso árbol.

―Es una muy buena idea ―sonrió―, pero no puedo con estos. ―explicó Ally señalando sus zapatos de tacón alto.

―Oh... claro. ―la lluvia ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mojarlos al instante.― ¡Ya sé! ―anunció luego de unos segundos pensando en silencio. Se quitó el saco y se lo pasó a la chica; luego se puso frente a ella y se acuclilló un poco.―Súbete. ―dijo Austin señalando su espalda.

Ally lo miró insegura.

―¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

―Claro. Sólo toma a Pixie y súbete. ―Ally alzó a la perrita entre sus brazos, pero seguía sin tener intención de subirse.― Vamos, Alls. Nada malo va a pasar

Insegura ella se subió. Abrazó con una mano a Austin por el cuello y con la otra sostenía a la perrita. Alzó las piernas, abrazando la cintura del chico con éstas. Austin la tomó por debajo de las rodillas.

―¿Lista? ―preguntó en tono divertido.

―Eso creo. ―«Menos mal que ambas son pequeñas», pensó.

Austin comenzó a trotar. Las ahora grandes gotas de lluvia les caían encima y hacían que el cabello se les pegara en la cara.

Lo reconfortó escuchar la risa melódica de Ally en su oído.

Austin bajó a Ally cuando estuvieron a salvo en el hall del edificio. Ambos tenían charcos debajo de ellos y reían como niños luego de una travesura.

―¡Eso fue muy divertido! ¡Hay que repetirlo! ―exclamó Ally con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

―¡Claro…! Pero sin agua... y con zapatillas…, no con estos zapatos… incómodos. ―dijo Austin señalando los zapatos de cuero negro. En cada pausa lanzaba un jadeo para poder respirar. La tentadora risa no lo dejaba hacerlo.

―Y ropa más cómoda. ―Ally se quitó el saco y se lo devolvió al chico.

Juntos se dirigieron al elevador con Pixie pisándole los talones con sus cortas patas.

Volvieron a entrar al departamento y por orden de Austin se dirigieron a la habitación.

―Tu dormirás aquí y yo en el sofá de la sala. ―dijo mientras sacaba unas sábanas y una manta del placard. Ally entró al baño y cerró la puerta.

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó desde adentro.― Eres demasiado largo para ese sofá.

―Por favor, Ally, eres mi invitada. ―gritó desde la sala para que la castaña lo escuchara. Acomodó las sábanas y la manta y fue a la habitación para buscar una almohada. En ese instante, Ally abrió la puerta. En su mano tenía las hebillas que habían sujetado su peinado. Tomó la cartera y las guardó allí y sacó su cepillo de dientes. Austin se preguntó por qué tenía uno en la cartera. Esa chica salía prevenida para todo. Seguro que tenía ropa interior limpia allí dentro.

―Oye, Austin... ―el chico levantó la vista. Ella estaba sonrojada y miraba sus pies.― ¿Puedes...? ¿Tienes...? ―respiró hondo.― Me podrías prestar algo para ponerme como pijama? ―dijo rápidamente.

―Claro. ―fue al armario y de entre todas las camisetas encontró una que le quedaría perfecta.― Toma. ―le dio una camiseta de su equipo favorito de básquet.― Seguro que te quedará lo suficientemente larga.

―Gracias. ―respondió sonrojada. Austin se estaba retirando, pero la voz de Ally lo detuvo.― ¿Tienes crema o loción desmaquillante?

―¿Y qué te hace pensar exactamente que yo podría tener algún desmaquillante?

―Pues, porque siempre tienes conciertos, eventos o fiestas. Y siempre llevas base correctora puesta. ―hizo una pausa y luego sonrió de manera traviesa.― Justo como ahora, por ejemplo.

―Me conoces demasiado. ―la escudriñó.― En el botiquín del baño, el estante central.

Ally entró nuevamente al baño y Austin se sentó en la cama con un largo suspiro. Estaba agotado.

Luego de unos minutos, Ally salió con la remera ya puesta y su hermoso rostro sin una gota de maquillaje. Dejó el vestido tirado en el piso, al lado de la puerta. Sostenía un algodón en su mano.

―¿Quieres?

―Claro. ―él también debía cuidar su imagen. Ally se acercó con su natural y sensual andar. La remera revelaba un poco su escote y le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Un poco más abajo estaba la liga roja. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente ante esa imagen.

Ally se colocó frente a él y comenzó a quitarle el maquillaje con el algodón con crema.

Austin se sentía nervioso ante la cercanía de la chica. Pasaba su mirada de los labios a los ojos de la chica.

La chica se acercó con una sonrisa y lo besó suavemente, apoyando los labios sobre los suyos.

Austin profundizó el beso cuando cayó en cuenta de que realmente estaba pasando y no era su imaginación. La tomó de las caderas y lentamente la sentó a su lado en la cama sin dejar de besarla.

Le acarició el pelo, las mejillas, las piernas y la espalda. Colocó una mano en la fina cintura y la otra en la mejilla. Bajó lentamente hasta la cadera y allí dejó la mano. No avanzaría si Ally no lo permitía.

El beso era tierno y apasionado, lleno de amor y con mucho cariño. Era un beso lento y con cierto salvajismo, tan necesitado y ansiado por los dos.

El beso duró hasta que sintieron el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Ally. El labio inferior de la chica comenzó a temblar. Ella se separó bruscamente, se puso de pie y dio media vuelta cruzándose de brazos, dándole la espalda por completo.

―Lo siento, Austin. ―estaba llorando.― No puedo...

_Sempre un amabile, leggiadro viso, in pianto o in riso, è menzognero_***[2].

Hace un momento ella había comenzado el beso toda sonrisas y ahora lloraba. Aunque él ya sabía por qué.

―No, Ally, yo...

―No puedo usarte. No puedo. ―se derrumbó en el piso y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

¿Usarlo? ¿A qué se refería con usarlo?

Entre sollozos Ally repetía _no puedo_.

―Ally... ―Austin se arrodilló junto a ella y le tocó el hombro. Ella se apartó bruscamente y lloró más fuerte aún. ―Ally, tranquila. ―la chica se abrazó las piernas flexionadas y apoyó la cabeza en los antebrazos. ―Cuéntame lo que te sucede, si quieres. Yo soy tu amigo. ―le dijo en un susurro. Tenía miedo de asustarla aun más.

Ella no habló y no se movió. Austin lentamente se acercó y la abrazó por los hombros. Al ver que la chica no ponía resistencia, la estrechó contra su cuerpo y le besó la coronilla. Dejó que llorara todo lo que quisiera.

Eran cerca de las seis de las mañana. Seguramente la fiesta ya estaría terminando. Pero él se quedaría con Ally hasta que ella esté bien, por más que el sueño lo estubiera matando.

―Quería usarte para poder volver a ser quien era antes. ―dijo un poco más calmada, pero al instante volvió a llorar.― Pero no puedo, no puedo. ―sollozó.

―Ally, puedes usarme todo lo que quieras, pero primero debes liberarte de eso que te atormenta. ―el llanto aumentó y él la abrazó más fuerte. «Hoy no va a ser el día en que hable», pensó Austin.

―Fue antes de ir a dar una clase a unos niños. ―comenzó Ally entre sollozos y suspiros cuando se calmó un poco. Hablaba en voz baja y entrecortada. Él se había equivocado: Ally hablaría y él la escucharía, por más que le duela.― Estaba llamando a uno de los padres para avisarles que llegaría tarde. Sin darme cuenta había parado en un callejón entre dos edificios de mala muerte... ―a Austin le dolía cada palabra, casi tanto como a ella.― De la nada salieron tres hombres, me hicieron callar a punta de pistola y luego me dejaron inconsciente de un golpe.

»Cuando desperté, estaba en una cama sucia y maloliente dentro de una cuarto oscuro sin ventanas. No podía moverme porque me habían drogado, ellos mismos me lo dijeron cuando aparecieron. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía moretones en los brazos y piernas. Recuerdo que había olor a orín. Era muy fuerte y penetrante.

»Luego... luego... ―comenzó a sollozar nuevamente y Austin la estrechó más contra su cuerpo.― Luego me desnudaron y me dijeron cosas horribles. Me decían que era una puta, que me entregaba a todos, que lo único que sabía hacer era dejar que me dieran por atrás, como la perra que era y que me pasaba el día chup... ―lloró nuevamente. Gracias a un gran despliegue policial esos bastardos estaban en la cárcel. Austin sentía hervir la sangre.― Pero que no me iban a hacer nada porque sabían quién era y que podían pedir mucho por mi rescate.

»Me dejaron sola. Sé que en ese tiempo estuvieron negociando con mi padre. ―Austin recordaba bien ese momento. Todos estaban en _Sonic Boom_ esperándola a que llegara de dar clases de música para ir a un recital cuando Lester recibió la llamada. Totalmente desarmado, pidió ayuda a Austin, a sus padres, y a muchos empleados conocidos del centro comercial para juntar la suma solicitada de cinco millones de dólares. Él mismo se había encargado de llamar a la policía y explicar la situación.

»Después volvieron, según ellos habían pasado dos horas; y como todavía no tenían noticias del trato que habían hecho con mi padre, me... me... volvieron a drogar y… ―respiró hondo. Austin quería golpear algo para quitarse tanta rabia.― me orinaron encima. Quería gritar pero no me salía ningún ruido. Cuando se aseguraron de que me habían humillado e insultado lo suficiente se fueron. Al menos esa vez me cubrieron con una sábana, estaba rota y toda gastada, pero era algo.

»Al rato volvieron, supongo que dos horas más tarde, con cigarrillos prendidos. Me dieron la vuelta y me quemaron la espalda con ellos. ―comenzó a llorar más fuerte aún. Pixie se había metido entre las piernas de Ally, y le lamía los pies, queriendo reconfortarla.― Gracias a Dios no me quedó ninguna cicatriz, porque si no sería una marca constante del infierno. ―ante la impotencia, Austin sólo acariciaba el pelo de la chica.― Luego, de a uno comenzaron a lamerme, mordeme y manosearme, mientras los otros se masturbaban y dejaban su semen sobre mí. ―la voz estaba totalmente quebrada y se notaba que tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hablar.

»Justo cuando el tercero iba a comenzar, la policía llegó y los durmió con no sé qué cosa. Fue horrible Austin, fue horrible. ―dijo totalmente quebrada,

»Desde que pasó, no hubo una noche en la que duerma bien. Todavía siento las manos, las quemaduras y el apestoso olor que salía de sus repugnantes bocas.

Él estaba sorprendido, pues no conocía la historia con tanto detalle, sólo sabía que la habían secuestrado por varias horas. Pudieron localizar a los bastardos porque usaron el celular de Ally para llamar las cuatro veces que lo hicieron, y por el GPS que tenía el móvil tenía integrado, fue fácil localizar el lugar, dónde había otras seis chicas que habían pasado por peores cosas, como violaciones o despellejamiento.

Según la policía hacía ya mucho tiempo los estaban buscando, pero nunca habían pedido un rescate por las otras chicas, ya que eran prostitutas o jóvenes de barrios bajos. Cuando se dieron cuenta quién era Ally, cambiaron su _modus operandi_ e hicieron la llamada, desde el mismo celular de Ally y en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban.

Al parecer no eran muy organizados, según un agente, porque de lo contrario habrían llamado desde un celular desechable y de baja tecnología, más difícil de rastrear; y desde otro lugar que no sea su «centro de operaciones».

Para Ally fueron ocho horas de un infierno, pero para las otras chicas habían sido, semanas y algunas hasta meses de tortura. Austin se había enterado por los periódicos que algunas se habían suicidado, otras estaban en un hospital psiquiátrico, y para otras el trauma fue tan grande que perdieron facultades para hablar o caminar.

―Tranquila, Ally, no fue tu culpa. ―no sabía que más decirle, era una situación que él no podía manejar.

―Sí, fue mi culpa. Si no hubiera salido tarde, no habría perdido el autobús y no tendría que haber ido caminando. ―gracias a series policiales como la _Ley y el Orden: Unidad de Víctimas Especiales_, _Criminal Minds_ y _Crime & Judgement_, sabía que las víctimas, generalmente, se sentían culpables por las cosas que le pasaban.

―No, si no eras tú, era la próxima chica indefensa que vieran.

―¿Ves? Tu mismo lo dijiste, es porque soy indefensa. ―le dijo, histérica, mientras se ponía de pie.

―Ellos deciden a quien hacerle daño, y quizás en ese momento vieron que eras la adecuada. ―trató de calmarla.

―A partir de ahora saldré con un cartel gigante en la frente que diga que me secuestren. Les facilitaría mucho el trabajo, ¿no? ―comenzó a caminar y gritarle por la habitación, nerviosa.

Rápidamente, Austin se paró y la abrazó.

―No pienses en eso, ni se te ocurra volver a pensarlo. ―la voz se le había roto.― No quiero que sufras o que pases peligro nuevamente. No quiero tenerte lejos, Ally. ―ella lo abrazó lentamente, sollozando.

Despacio, Austin la guió a la cama y allí se sentaron. Ally rompió en llanto otra vez. En silencio, Austin la reconfortó, hasta que se quedó dormida en sus brazos, media hora después, cuando la tormenta comenzó nuevamente.

La dejó en la cama, la cubrió con la sábana y la manta. Fue al baño, se cepilló los dientes.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Ally lo llamó.

―Austin, quédate conmigo. ―el susurro, ronco de tanto llorar lo hizo desandar su camino.

―¿Estás segura? ―preguntó.

Ella, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, asintió lentamente.

―Tú me haces bien. ―una sonrisa débil se asomó en sus labios. Él también sonrió.

Se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, quedando en bóxers.

―¿Te molesta que duerma así?

―No, pero es tu casa. Duerme como te sientas cómodo.

Se acostó a su lado mirando el techo, sobre la sábana y tapándose con la manta y dejando la sábana como una barrera.

Ella estaba de lado mirándolo. Se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura.

―Ally...

―Duerme conmigo, abrázame. ―comenzó a tironear la sabana debajo de él.

―¿Estás segura? No quiero incomodarte.

―Si me incomodaría no te lo estaría pidiendo. Por favor Austin, no des más rodeos, por primera vez luego de tantos meses tengo sueño de verdad. No lo arruines.

Cumplió sus deseos y se acostó junto a ella, mirándose el uno al otro.

Ella colocó su cabeza en el hueco entre la clavícula y el cuello, y él apoyo la barbilla en su cabeza luego de darle un beso en la frente. Entrelazaron las piernas, las cuales estaban levemente flexionadas.

Pixie lloraba al pie de la cama. Austin deshizo el abrazo, giró en la cama y levantó a la perrita.

Volvió a la posición en la que estaban antes y abrazó a Ally por la cintura. Ésta hizo lo mismo. La perra rápidamente saltó y se colocó entre los dos, en el espacio que encontró en los abdómenes de los jóvenes.

―Eres celosa, pequeña. ―le dijo a Pixie con una sonrisa. Había tratado de pegarse lo más posible a Austin y con sus pequeñas patitas intentaba empujar a Ally, sin resultado alguno. Sacó una mano de debajo de las sábanas y la acarició.― No te preocupes, eres irreemplazable. ―besó a Ally nuevamente en la coronilla.― Y tu también.

―Gracias. ―susurró Ally.― Me ayudaste a quitarme un gran peso de encima y me diste un poco de paz, que tanto buscaba.

―Sabes que soy tu amigo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras, ya que luego del silencio se quedaron rápidamente dormidos, con la lluvia cayendo afuera.

Abrazados... y con Pixie en el medio.

Cerca de las doce y media de mediodía lo despertó un fuerte trueno que resonó en toda la habitación. Ally no se inmutó, como si no lo hubiera sentido.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y buscó ropa para bañarse.

Mientras el agua caía sobre él, pensó en todo lo que le había contado Ally.

A media mañana la había sentido estremecerse y gemir entre sueños. Trish le había contado que Ally se despertaba en la mitad de la noche cubierta de sudor frío, a veces gritaba, pero siempre lloraba y nunca le contó a nadie que era lo que la asustaba. Ver que no se despertó en toda la mañana era algo bueno.

«Un pequeño avance.» ―pensó.

La rabia contenida desde que Ally comenzó a hablarle esa misma mañana luchaba por salir. Maldecía a esos malditos por lo que le habían hecho a quien sabe cuántas chicas, entre ellas, su amiga.

Golpeó con rabia la pared una, dos, tres veces, hasta que le dolieron los nudillos y estos se volvieron rojos.

Se vistió y respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. No podía permitir que Ally lo viera de esa manera.

Salió del baño completamente vestido y una toalla en la cabeza secándose el cabello. Ally dormía plácidamente y Pixie estaba a su lado. Se la veía tan tranquila que no quiso despertarla.

Fue a la cocina para comer algo. El estómago le dolía del hambre que tenía. Se preparó un sándwich y se sentó en el sofá pata mirar televisión.

La insistente lucecita de la contestadora le decía que tenía un mensaje de voz. Presiono el botón y el mensaje de Penny, la madre de Ally, comenzó a reproducirse.

―«Buenos días, chicos. Llamaba para avisarle a Ally que le preparé un pequeño bolso con ropa para estos días. Cuando puedan búsquenlo por casa. Hasta luego.»

Había también, un mensaje de Jimmy diciéndole que tenía que hablar urgente con él. Más tarde lo llamaría. Era su semana libre antes del cambio y no quería comenzarla con regaños por parte del magnate de la disquera.

Termino rápido el sándwich, sacó a la perrita nuevamente a la plaza y luego fue en auto a la casa de los padres de su amiga.

―Hola, Austin. Ven, pasa. ―dijo Penny al ver a Austin en la entrada.

―Buenas tardes, Penny. ―saludó Austin. Penny Dawson desde un principio pidió que le llamara así y no _Señora Dawson_. El cantante se sentó en el sofá color rojo de la sala. Las paredes eran blancas y sobre ellas había un montón de fotos familiares y otras que recorrían la vida completa de Ally.

―¿Y Ally? ―preguntó desde el segundo piso. Había ido a buscar el bolso.

―Estaba tan dormida que no quise despertarla.

―Qué raro. Ella casi no duerme. ―una mueca sombría apareció en el rostro de la mujer.― Desde... bueno... ya sebes.

―Si lo sé. ―suspiró. Recibió el bolso que la mujer le pasó.― Creo que hay algo que la calmó un poco. ―se paró, se colgó el bolso al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta para irse.

―Dile que es lo que pude encontrar. No ha renovado su armario desde que se mudó a Nueva York para ir a _MUNY_, además, está todo en cajas, listo para moverlo a Los Ángeles. ―lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. La sonrisa que tenía la mujer se borró.― Austin, ¿Ally habló contigo sobre…?

Austin torció la boca. ¿Le tendría que decir? Eso le correspondía a Ally.

―Sí, algo. Un poco. ―recordar el dolor de la chica lo hizo sentirse mal. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró.― Le agarró un ataque de llanto y me contó lo que pasó. Fue un poco ―hizo una pausa buscando una palabra adecuada.― intenso.

Penny le tomó la mano y se la apretó suavemente, de manera reconfortante.

―Austin, cariño, sé que lo que voy a pedirte no está bien y no es tu deber hacerlo, pero eres la primer persona a la cual ella se abrió. Ni siquiera la terapeuta pudo sacarle palabra alguna. ―suspiró.― ¿Podrías ayudarla a sacarse ese gran peso de encima? Todos buscamos una forma, pero hasta ahora eres el único que ha logrado algo. ―las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la mujer.

―No necesita pedírmelo.

Penny lo abrazó.

―Gracias. Eres un buen chico. ―le abrió la puerta.― Adiós. Y mándale mis saludos a Ally. ―lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla.― Y por cierto, Ally va a tener que aumentar su estancia contigo. El fontanero dijo que tendría que romper gran parte de la pared para solucionar el caño roto.

Ally seguía dormida cuando regresó. Austin dejó el bolso en una esquina de la habitación y fue directamente a la cocina.

Puso manos a la obra en cocinar alimentos «y no comida», como siempre reprochaba Mimi Moon, su madre, argumentando que no podía vivir solamente de panqueques comprados, _snacks_, cereales y bebida artificial. Decidió hacer algo rápido, abundante y levemente sano.

Picó unos tomates y lechuga y los hizo ensalada. Hirvió huevos y, luego de lavar y pelar las papas, las corto en finas rodajas. Las colocó escalonadas en una bandeja para horno, sobre ellas espolvoreó un polvo para saborizar con hierbas.

Hizo arroz tostado como le había enseñado su madre: dejar calentar la olla, colocar un chorro de aceite y el puñado de arroz y luego revolver hasta que el arroz quede tostado. Luego agregar agua y revolver. Volver a colocar agua cada vez que se haya consumido y repetir hasta que el arroz esté cocido. Era lo que más fácil le resultaba hacer y le salía realmente delicioso –según el mismo–.

Picó en trozos pequeños las pechugas de pollos que le sobraron del día anterior e hizo lo mismo con los huevos hervidos. Mezcló el arroz con el pollo picado y el huevo.

Sacó las papas del horno y se puso a exprimir jugo de unas naranjas para luego mezclarlo con un poco de zumo de naranja artificial: la mezcla perfecta entre lo natural y lo producido.

Ally apareció en la puerta descalza, con la camiseta de básquet, levemente despeinada y sobándose los ojos.

―Buenas tardes, dormilona. ―saludó un sonriente Austin.

―Buenas tard… espera, ¿qué hora es?

―No lo sé, como las dos y media de la tarde.

―¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me despertaste antes?

―Se veía que estabas cansada y no quise molestarte. Estuviste muchos meses organizando la fiesta, entre otras cosas. Te merecías un buen descanso. ―dijo mientras buscaba unos platos en la alacena.― Además, tuve que salir a buscar tu ropa. Está en un bolso en la habitación. Tendrás que hablar con alguno de tus padres por el tema de tu habitación. Hay un problemita. ―no quiso explayarse más. En la mesa ya estaban puestas todas las fuentes, bandejas y bowls con la comida lista para servirse. En el centro había una jarra de vidrio con la bebida. En los puestos donde se sentarían, Austin puso un plato, un vaso y un juego de cubiertos para cada uno.― Muy bien, ¡a disfrutar de nuestra _almuerzarienda_!

―¿Almer qué? ―preguntó confundida.

―_Almuerzarienda_: demasiado tarde para ser almuerzo y muy temprano para ser merienda. ―explicó.― Vamos, Ally, no es algo muy difícil de entender. ―dijo el rubio con tono de _sabelotodo_.

―Claro, como tu digas. ―Ally rodó los ojos y se sentó en su lugar.― Wow, Austin. ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? ―preguntó con la ilusión en la mirada. Se sirvió un poco de cada comida.― Claro que si, ¿Quién si no? ―se respondió a sí misma. El chico sonrió.― Por Dios, estas papas están deliciosas. ―comento luego de dar el primer bocado.― No conocía tus aptitudes culinarias. Debes enseñarme.

―Bueno, gracias. ―respondió un poco tímido. Nadie sabía que él cocinaba. A veces ni él mismo se lo creía. ―¿Cómo dormiste? ―preguntó luego de una pausa.

―Realmente bien. No dormía tantas horas seguidas desde hace meses. ―hizo una pausa y sonrió.― Me siento nueva. Literalmente.

―Fantástico. ―sonrió Austin.― Es una buena noticia. Espero que esta «nueva Ally» haya llegado para quedarse.

―Yo también lo espero. ―Austin apenas llegó a escuchar el susurro.

Ally sonrió. Una sonrisa luminosa y amplia. Como las que él amaba desde el primer día que la vio.

La tormenta había aminorado y ahora sólo llovía ligeramente.

El resto del almuerzo-merienda pasó en un silencio cómodo.

Ally juntó los platos cuando terminaron de comer. Fue a la mesada lista para lavar los trastos pero Austin la detuvo.

―Ve a bañarte, yo me ocupo de esto. ―le hizo soltar la esponja y la tomó él.

―¿Estas seguro?

―Sí, sí. Sólo ve. Recuerda que eres mi invitada.

―Es la excusa más tonta que he escuchado, principalmente después de hacerme limpiar tu departamento en varias ocasiones. Pero hoy no la voy a rechazar tu oferta. ―respondió y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la habitación.

Mientras Austin lavaba los platos recibió una llamada en el teléfono. Lo dejó sonar, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. La voz de Jimmy Starr se escuchó dejándole un mensaje diciéndole que lo atendiera de una maldita vez.

Cuando hubo terminado media hora más tarde, fue a la sala y vio que en la contestadora había más mensajes de Jimmy de los que había en la mañana.  
Jimmy pidiéndole que atendiera.  
Jimmy ordenándole que llamara.  
Jimmy diciéndole que tenían que hablar de un problema más que urgente.

Se preguntó qué sería.

Las sábanas y el saco del traje aún estaban sobre el sofá y en el bolsillo de la prensa estaba el celular. Ahí también había llamadas y mensajes de Jimmy.

―Ese hombre es como Nicolas Cage, está en todos lados. ―pensó en voz alta.

―Nicolas Cage no es tan malo como todos creen, sólo que lo suyo es el drama, no las películas de acción. ―lo defendió Ally apareciendo de repente. Se tomó un mechón de pelo y comenzó a morderlo, claro reflejo de que estaba nerviosa. Luego de una pausa habló.― Austin, mira lo que me mandó mi madre. ―Ally estaba vestida con un femenino vestido verde informal y unas balerinas blancas. Su cabello estaba húmedo y su cara sonrosada. Tenía la mano izquierda extendida hacia él, con el teléfono celular en ella. Austin lo tomó y observó.

―¡Oh! Esto debe ser lo que tiene nervioso a Jimmy. ―exclamó. Era un artículo de la sección de espectáculos de algún periódico o algo así. Estaba acompañado por una serie de fotos de ellos en la fiesta de la boda. Se veían fotos de ellos hablando en la cena, hablando con amigos, bailando, cantando... y ellos besándose durante la ceremonia de las ligas. Siempre ellos dos, solos o con una multitud, pero siempre estaban los dos en cada foto.― ¿Qué diremos esta vez? ―estaba molesto. Siempre terminaban mintiendo o negando una verdad y secreto a voces. Lo peor era que se negaban a ellos mismos.

―Creo que es hora de decir la verdad. Al menos decir que «hay algo». ―lo miraba a los ojos, temerosa.

Austin suspiró.

Era un buen comienzo para lo que él realmente quería.

―Bien. Creo que también es hora.

―Pero di que vamos lento.

―Sí claro. ―estaba marcó el número de Jimmy para hablarle.

―Porque quiero que así sea.

―Sí, no te preocupes, yo le digo a Jimmy.

Ally lo tomó del brazo, obligándola mirarla.

―En serio. ―remarcó las palabras.― quiero que así sea. Austin colgó el teléfono y la miró.

¿Acaso estaban pensando en lo mismo? Sólo tuvo que mirarla detenidamente para entender que así era.

La abrazó suavemente.

―Claro. Por supuesto, Ally. ―olió su cabello con aroma a fresas y menta. Un aroma que para él resultaba embriagador e hipnótico.

Lacastaña se separó de él. Tenía que acostumbrarse de a poco al contacto físico.

―¿Serías mi guardián y ayudarme a superarlo? ―preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos y un gesto de inseguridad en el rostro.

Austin no respondió. Le tomó la cara con ambas manos y le besó la frente de manera protectora. Ally sonrió.

Literalmente, todo podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

A partir de ahora todo iría mejor para ambos.

Un nuevo comienzo.

Sólo debían _esperar y confiar_.

* * *

*Sí, claro.

**Te quiero, pero tengo miedo.

***[1] La mujer es voluble, cual pluma al viento, cambia de palabra y pensamiento / [2] Siempre su amable, hermoso rostro, en llanto o risa, es engañoso.  
_La donna è mobile_ es un aria de la ópera _Rigoletto_ creada por Giuseppe Verdi en 1851.

─ • ─

Lo que tenía en mente sobre lo que se sucedió a Ally era más fuerte, pero como sé que el _fandom_ todavía es muy joven, traté de suavizarlo lo más que pude. Ni siquiera desde el principio la historia iba a tener un pasado oscuro de Ally. A medida que escribía la historia fue tomando un rumbo más dramático –no sé si es la categoría correcta en este caso–. Por el mismo caso decidí subirlo a M.

Pido disculpa de antemano a aquellos que pude haber ofendido con el contenido de este capítulo.

En fin... Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las visitas durante todos los capítulos. Sé que dice que ya está terminado, pero **necesito que respondan: ¿con epílogo o sin epílogo?**

La decisión final está en ustedes.

¡Saludos, lectores!


End file.
